FFI
by Radiklement
Summary: Al est mort, Ed compte s'embarquer dans l'écurie Dante pour se remettre à courser et Winry se rapproche beaucoup de lui, tout en s'inquiétant un peu pour son avenir. edwin, chapitre 6 où il y a beaucoup d'actions pour une fois.
1. La fin du monde

Ok, alors, d'abord, salut à tout le monde. Voilà, j'ai une fic en cours dans fullmetal, mais je manque d'inspiration et celle-là me plait vraiment, alors j'ai décidé de la lancer. Attention, ça se place dans un univers alternatif, notre planète et notre époque en fait. Edward a 19 ans et comme vous aller le découvrir, il est pilote de formule 1. Qui aurait cru ça de moi! Lui et Al participe à des courses tout en poursuivant leurs études afin de concevoir un moteur propre et au coût de production modeste afin d'assurer le renouvellement écologique de leur planète qui s'en va à vaut l'eau. Que d'idéologie! Donc, ici, c'est un peu le prologue et je vous avertis tout de suite, la fic va être hard sur les bords.

Alors d'abord, le titre : FFI Donc f, f, 1. Ce n'est pas un final fantasy, c'est juste pour le trip de faire une plug du genre. C'est Fullformule 1 en vérité. Et ça risque d'aller à fond la caisse.

Je classe M, parce que cette fic inclura de la violence, des scènes assez creepy, des sous-entendus pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants, l'usage d'alcool et peut-être de drogues et même de tabac, ainsi que quelques scènes épicées, enfin, si je file pour ça rendu là. Ah, j'oubliais, il y a Envy et Lust. C'est fini, il faut que je classe M, obligée. Ah, et peut-être que le langage des perso pourrait être crus, mais on est dans le monde de la course automobile et je ne suis pas là pour faire un joli tableau avec des oiseaux qui chante.

Personnellement, je n'aime pas la formule 1, mais le concept me plaît beaucoup et j'ai pris la peine de faire un peu de recherche, alors, je ne suis pas complètement païenne sur le sujet. Vous vous en douterez, il n'y aura pas d'alchimie, mais il y aura des trucs ésotériques, des meurtres, des kidnappings, des luttes et des rivalités, des passes drôles et d'autres beaucoup moins. Si vous avez lu fullmetal lovers, dites vous que je vais le refaire à la puissance 2 côté destruction. Alors, tenez vous bien, je ne serais pas gentille. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs le constatez dans le premier chapitre.

Ici, je précise que non, moi non plus, je n'ai aucun droit sur aucun personnage de FMA. Et oui, j'ai repris l'idée des automails, parce que c'est génial et si vous n'aimez pas la course automobile, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas que de ça. Mais ce sera rough. Ce n'est pas un rapide et dangereux version fullmetal. En fait, je crois qu'on pourrait plutôt penser à la coccinelle de Disney. Je n'en dirais pas plus, vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Maintenant lisez!

Fullformule 1 – Chapitre 1 – La fin du monde

La première impression d'Edward fut une douleur persistante, comme une brûlure qui courait le long de son échine et jusqu'au bout de ses membres. Il remua lentement les doigts, les orteils, s'assurant que tout était en place. Son cœur battait lentement et s'accéléra par à coup comme la mémoire lui revenait. Il se rappelait des lumières, du bruit des moteurs qui grondent, de l'engin qui filait à toute vitesse. De lui qui faisait crisser ses pneus sur l'asphalte parfaite, qui dépassait ses rivaux dans les courbes. La clameur de la foule avant le début de la course, le coup de sifflet, le fusil qui tire dans le ciel. La claque qu'il avait échangé avec Alphonse.

Cette course, ils voulaient la gagner. Ils se voyaient déjà tous les deux sur le podium. Mais tout avait dérapé. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir d'un seul coup, une pluie torrentielle, totalement inattendue. Le tonnerre avait grondé. Ed avait voulu ralentir pour s'adapter, Al était passé devant lui. Puis les trois voitures les devançant s'étaient retournées. Des bruits d'explosion retentirent alors que les pneus crevaient sous les carlingues des chars, le carambolage s'entama, s'allongea. Ed freina à mort. Les autres voitures de course lui rentrèrent dedans. Le choc le jeta contre son volant. Il emboutit l'aileron arrière d'Alphonse. L'acier grinçait sur le bitume, le monde n'était plus qu'une longue suite de gémissement de métal et de moteur.

-Non! Non… gémit-il dans son sommeil en essayant de ne pas se rappeler.

Avait-il imaginé ce qu'il revoyait et réentendait? Des cris, la foule qui se lèvent, la fumée dans le ciel, les moteurs qui filent à quelques mètres de lui alors qu'il essayait d'arrêter sa vrille. Il fait un faux mouvement, son volant se détache de l'appareil, il n'a plus le contrôle, il n'a jamais simulé un accident pareil, ses réflexes ne suffisent plus, la peur le prend sous son joug, sa respiration est bruyante dans son casque, il entend tout trop bien, si bien qu'il doit imaginer, il ne peut pas entendre Al crier d'ici! Mais il l'entend. Ses hurlements sont continues, comme la douleur. La vrille se poursuit, il n'y a que des tâches de couleur dans le champ de vision d'Edward, puis c'est la collision.

Il frappe la voiture devant lui à au moins 360 kilomètres heures. Le choc est démentielle, la tôle sur la voiture se plie, il sent l'acier se fermer sur sa jambe gauche, ses os qui craquent sous la force du métal qui lui broie la chair, il n'a pas le temps de crier, son dos subit le choc à son tour, son cou lui fait mal, ses muscles se tendent pour que sa nuque résiste.

Quand la douleur diminue, un peu, grâce à l'adrénaline, il ouvre les yeux. Il ne reconnait pas la voiture qu'il a frappé mais il ne sent plus sa jambe et la tête lui tourne. Il a du sang dans la bouche et son bras droit lui fait mal. Il a de la difficulté à le bouger. Mais il est bien entraîné et il sait qu'il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire. Sortir de là.

Normalement, un pilote de formule 1 n'a pas le droit à plus de cinq secondes pour sortir de sa voiture en cas d'accident. Il faut qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible. La combinaison d'Edward le brûle, la chaleur est insupportable. Seulement, Ed n'est pas seul sur le champ de course et d'autres voitures lui rentrent dedans, l'empêchant de se dégager. Puis son regard confus se pose à l'extérieur, pour voir à travers sa vitre fissurée. La voiture d'Al. Il la reconnait, elle est bleue et il voit la pub du Mcdo que son frère déteste sur le flan droit. Le M jaune est noirci et la carrosserie fume. Une odeur d'essence lui envahit les narines. Une forme bouge dans le cockpit, sans pouvoir sortir. Une autre explosion et le feu commence à s'étendre sur la piste de course.

-Al… Al!

Cette course qui ne devait être qu'une partie de plaisir tourne au cauchemar et Ed se réveille en constatant que son petit frère a besoin de son aide. Il se débat pour sortir de son bolide, sans plus de succès. Sa jambe est coincée et son bras droit lui fait vivre le martyr au moindre mouvement. Le feu gagne pourtant du terrain et se rapproche dangereusement d'Alphonse. Il semble coincé dans sa voiture lui aussi. Ed l'entend hurler encore et il a les larmes aux yeux.

Dans des flashs, il se revoit à l'enterrement de sa mère, il revoit leur père partir, il repense à Winry, à tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire avec elle. À l'école d'ingénierie, au moteur révolutionnaire qu'il doit compléter. À son frère.

Edward a 19 ans et Al va bientôt en avoir 18. La vie s'ouvre à eux et ils la dévorent à toute allure, malgré tout les malheurs qu'elle leur offre. Mais celui-là est de trop. Il est hors de question qu'il laisse Alphonse mourir ainsi, dans une de ses premières courses.

-AAAALLLL!

-Edward! À l'aide!

Que ce soit son inconscient ou pas qui lui joue des tours, Edward est persuadé d'avoir entendu son frère l'appeler à l'aide. Puis le feu à englouti son champ de vision alors qu'il dégageait son épaule d'un violent coup de rein. Les sangles le retenant à son siège se sont arrachées avec la panique mais tout d'un coup, la douleur se fit lancinante. Al hurlait encore, mais de douleur maintenant. C'était atroce et Ed criait avec lui. Mais il ne réussit jamais à gagner le bitume. La douleur fut plus forte et il perdit connaissance.

3 semaines plus tard.

Edward n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux ou remuer un doigt. Il venait de reprendre conscience et le souvenir de l'accident spectaculaire le laissait terrifié. Il était couché dans un lit et il devinait avec difficulté qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose sur le dos. Contre toute évidence, il était à l'hôpital. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins. Mais il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi et surtout, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait surtout peur de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère, car Al était tout ce qui restait de sa famille. Il essaya de bouger un peu, décidé à songer à autre chose qu'à l'atroce possibilité le hantant à propos du sort de son frère.

Ses doigts remuèrent et il eut la très nette impression que tout était en ordre. Cependant, quand il voulut porter sa main droite à son front, elle ne se rendit pas. Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux, surpris et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la faible lumière dans la pièce. Une intuition lui soufflait de ne pas vérifier son état lui-même, d'attendre qu'un docteur vienne lui faire un bilan. Mais il était impatient de sortir de ce lit et de retrouver son frère et Winry et d'apprendre ce qui avait pu causer cet accident terrible.

Son bras gauche était couvert de bandages et en le levant pour observer les pansements le recouvrant, il réalisa que son torse était couvert de brûlures, car sa peau l'élançait. Il se palpa le visage pour vérifier que son nez était encore là, même s'il s'en doutait avant d'envisager de vérifier s'il ne manquait rien d'autre. Il repoussa lentement sa couverture et étouffa un cri de stupeur. Son cerveau refusa d'abord d'accepter ce que ses yeux voyaient et il eut l'impression un instant de faire un cauchemar. Alors qu'il sentait toujours son bras droit très clairement dans son esprit, il n'en avait plus. Son épaule s'arrêtait sur un bandage énorme et il ne lui restait même pas de moignon.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…

Il chercha son souffle en détournant le regard, incapable de croire qu'il ait perdu un bras. Comment avait-il bien pu…? Les courses étaient censées être suffisamment réglementées maintenant… Et s'il était dans cet état, que devait-il s'attendre pour son frère?

N'étant pas convaincu, il du toucher son épaule droite de sa main gauche pour se faire à l'idée qu'il…

-Alors je suis manchot maintenant? Qu'est-ce que Winry va dire…

-Ed?! Tu es réveillé?

Il sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille juste comme il venait de penser à elle. En tournant lentement la tête dans sa direction, il la reconnut. C'était bien elle, avec sa jupe courte et sa camisole blanche. Plus jolie que jamais. Et lui ressortait comme un estropié de guerre de cette course qu'il avait décidé de faire sans même réfléchir.

-Je… Salut. Ça fait longtemps que je suis là?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et n'arrivait pas à regarder son amie dans les yeux. Il avait peur qu'elle ait pitié de lui ou pire, qu'il lui fasse horreur.

-Environ trois semaines. Les docteurs ont dit que c'était normal après le choc que tu venais de subir. Oh non, ne bouges pas, il faut que tu restes étendu, ton dos a failli ne pas résister au choc.

En effet, il le constatait après avoir essayé de s'asseoir dans son lit. Et il se sentait pataud et il manquait d'équilibre. Alors, il se rappela comment sa jambe gauche avait été broyé par sa voiture… Il rejeta sa couverture au pied du lit et réussit à constater qu'il avait également perdu cette jambe. Deux membres de moins en un accident. Il se tendit sous le coup de la colère. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait encore à lui? Pourquoi devait-il endurer tout ça? Oui, peut-être qu'il vivait un peu plus dangereusement que la moyenne, et peut-être qu'il avait un peu couru après, mais… Il était prudent, il faisait tout ses entraînement, il ne buvait jamais trop, se nourrissait bien, obéissait docilement à son écurie pour avoir le financement qu'il lui fallait pour produire son moteur révolutionnaire avec Al et Winry. Un moteur qui ne causerait ni pollution ni dégradation et qui ne pourrait pas nuire à la santé des gens.

Sa mère était morte intoxiquée par une fuite de gaz parce qu'elle avait passé la nuit à attendre leur père assise dans leur voiture en marche au milieu de l'hiver. Le matin, Ed s'était levé et ne trouvant sa mère nulle part, il était allé dans le garage. Il l'avait trouvé morte, les mains serrés autour de ses épaules gelées. Le moteur s'était arrêté de tourner depuis longtemps, faute d'essence. Et son père n'était jamais rentré…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à ce souvenir. Après avoir longtemps hais l'univers des voitures, il s'y était plongé corps et âme pour comprendre ce qui avait tué sa mère et empêcher que ce genre de drame pathétique ne se reproduise. Et maintenant…

-Où est Al? Winry, tu le sais, dans quel chambre ils le gardent? Il doit s'en être mieux tiré que moi et…

-Ed, je… Elle secoua la tête, balbutiant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit, mais elle le dit :

-Al est mort. Il n'a pas réussi à sortir de sa voiture et il… il a brûlé vif avant d'être étouffé par les vapeurs de gaz. Les secouristes ont réussi à te sortir in extremis, avant que ton char ne se mette à brûler lui aussi. Ta jambe gauche n'était pas réchappable, ils ont du la couper pour te sortir de là. Pour ton bras, tu te l'es presque arraché toi-même en essayant de t'extirper du cockpit. Ils se demandent tous comment tu peux encore être vivant après ça.

Les larmes sur ses joues résonnaient jusque dans sa voix et Edward resta bouche bée un moment, à la regarder sans comprendre, sans vouloir comprendre. Al était mort. Puis il se résigna en entendant les cris de son frère dans sa tête. Brûlé vif. Ça avait du faire si mal… De souffrir sans comprendre, de souffrir sans aucun soulagement que la fin de tout. Avant d'embarquer dans leur engin, Al lui avait avoué qu'il voulait demander à Rose de sortir avec lui. Ed se rappela tout ce que son frère avait prévu de faire et de ne pas faire. Tout l'avenir, tout les rêves, tout les idéaux. Perdu, fini, kaput!

-Al… Non, il n'a rien fait de mal pour ça, alors pourquoi… Comment… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui a dérapé? Si je lui avais interdit de s'embarquer là-dedans avant qu'il ait l'âge, peut-être que…

-Ne te dits pas ça, ça ne changera rien. Al adorait la course.

-Mais…

Malgré la douleur dans tout son corps, il devait se relever, il ne pouvait pas rester là à se morfondre, il devait sentir la douleur sortir de sa poitrine crispée, il aurait donné sa vie pour que son frère soit là et malgré lui, son cœur le retenait. Il savait qu'il était impossible de ramener les morts à la vie, il le savait, car il étudiait en physique, en génie mécanique et en biologie expérimentale depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Et pouvait-il laisser Winry dans ce monde cruel sans personne d'autre que son chien? La jeune mécanicienne avait perdu ses parents bien avant lui et sa grand-mère était morte l'année dernière d'un cancer des poumons. Non, il l'aimait trop pour la laisser seule, il était trop égoïste et la voulait trop à lui pour laisser la place à un autre, même s'il était encore incapable d'aller plus loin que de l'inviter à sortir avec lui pour aller au cinéma et qu'il n'osait pas encore l'embrasser.

-Ed, non, fais attention, je t'en pries.

Il parvint à s'asseoir avec difficulté, n'ayant qu'une main pour soutenir son propre poids et faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais Winry fut à ses côtés avant qu'il ne tombe et ses bras l'entourèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Au début, il ne fit que trembler, en répétant des mots qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens, essayant d'oublier qu'il sentait encore ses doigts remuer alors qu'il n'avait plus de bras, essayant d'oublier qu'alors qu'il se sentait à plaindre d'avoir perdu deux membres, son cœur battait encore dans sa poitrine alors que celui d'Alphonse s'était éteint. Il frissonnait des pieds à la tête, alors que la jeune fille lui embrassait le front et le visage, qu'elle caressait ses cheveux et la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces pour le calmer, pour le retenir de sombrer dans la folie.

-Ed, pitié, restes avec moi, accroches-toi.

-Ce n'est pas juste, il avait tant de choses à faire. Il n'avait pas encore gagné une vraie course, c'était sa première chance.

-Ed, je suis désolée.

-Il ne peut pas être parti, Winry, dis-moi qu'il est encore là. Je donnerais le bras et la jambe qu'il me reste pour qu'il soit là.

-Ne dis pas ça, Edward, il n'aurait pas voulu ça.

-Et moi alors? Ce que je veux ne compte pas? Je suis son grand frère. J'aurais du être là pour lui quand il avait besoin de moi. J'aurais du le sauver. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler, si j'avais tenu quelques secondes de plus.

-Non, Ed, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Il craqua à cette phrase et fondit en larmes, baissant les bras. Il avait mal partout et son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'il envisageait l'avenir sans Al. Winry pleurait avec lui tout en essayant de le calmer et sans trop comprendre comment, elle réalisa à un moment qu'il la serrait de toutes ses forces, la tête nichée dans son cou, comme pour se cacher d'elle sans la lâcher pour autant.

-Edward…

-Al aurait honte de moi, pas vrai?

-Mais non…

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour que cette première crise passe. Quand il se calma un peu, Edward essaya de prendre du recul, il avait la tête sur la poitrine de son amie et rougit avant de s'essuyer les yeux et le nez. Winry essaya elle aussi de retrouver son calme, mais de voir son ami d'enfance aussi anéanti alors qu'il était normalement déterminée la bouleversait. Il la regarda un moment avec des yeux blessés et hagards, cherchant l'acceptation dans son regard. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être que la moitié d'un homme. Mais il retomberait sur ses pieds, même après ça. Pour Al, il devait tout reprendre et réessayer deux fois plus fort. De construire ce moteur révolutionnaire, de gagner un championnat mondial de course avec ce moteur, le commercialiser. Il tremblait à la seule idée de s'asseoir derrière un volant.

-Winry, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-il d'une voix fragile. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Dans mon état, je ne peux plus rien faire comme avant et il est hors de question que je reste infirme. Les membres artificiels se sont améliorés depuis le temps, mais pas assez pour que ceux que je pourrais me faire faire me fournissent des réflexes équivalents à ceux que j'avais avant ce maudit accident. Ta théorie de brancher les circuits directement aux nerfs, elle attend toujours d'être appliqué, non? Et si tu avançais ton projet de doctorat?

-Mais Ed… La réhabilitation va être terrible. Tes nerfs sont tous en état, c'est vrai, mais les docteurs croient que tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher.

-Eh bien ils se trompent, je marcherais, je courserais et je retournerais bosser dans mon atelier. Pour Al.

La détermination toute neuve de son ami la rassura. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit capable de tout cela. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'aille pas au-delà de ses capacités.

-Je veux bien, mais ce sera dangereux et…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser qui la prit par surprise sans la choquer vraiment.

-Je t'aime Winry et je sais que je peux sembler égoïste, mais dans mon état, je ne te mérite pas. Je…

-Mais, Ed, je me fiches de ton état, tant que tu es en vie!

-Ouch!

Dans son enthousiasme, elle l'avait poussé sur le dos un peu trop violemment et rougit en réalisant qu'elle dépassait les bornes.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire. Seulement, j'aurais préféré que l'occasion soit… un peu plus romantique.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé?

-J'ai réalisé que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, observa-t-il en détournant lentement le regard.

-Oh, Edward, tu ne vas pas…

-Non. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, non. Donnes moi un autre bras et une autre jambe. Tu avais déjà des plans pour ça et l'occasion est parfaite.

-Tu sais, en fait, si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je te l'aurais proposé.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Au fond, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

-Non, au contraire. Je suis contente que tu l'es demandé à toi. C'est… énorme et ça prouve que tu me fais vraiment confiance. Ed, je suis tellement contente que tu sois encore vivant! fit-elle tout à coup avant de fondre en larmes et de se pendre à son cou.

« Je ne veux plus jamais rien regretter. Pour Al. Je dois réussir tout ce qu'Al aurait voulu faire pour qu'il le vive d'une certaine manière. D'ici là, je ne m'accorderais pas le moindre répit.» pensa Edward en passant son unique bras autour des épaules tremblotantes de son amie.

Il s'en demandait beaucoup, mais c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

à suivre

je sais, rien qu'avec le titre, ça augurait plutôt mal. Mais ça finit sur une bonne note en fin de compte. Enfin, il faut que j'aille me faire à souper, alors, je vous laisse reviewé. Reviews en grand nombre si vous voulez une suite.


	2. Un enterrement conférence

Alors avant tout, je voudrais remercier les gens qui laissent des reviews et qui font des hits. Laissez plus de reviews si vous voulez voir la suite, car les reviews me rendent vraiment plus productive que tout le reste. Sinon, pour cette question comme quoi des coureurs automobiles devraient s'attendre aux accidents, oui, c'est vrai qu'Al et Ed étaient au courant des risques. Seulement, ils pensaient que tout le monde, que ça ne pouvait arriver qu'aux autres –un mode de pensée particulièrement répandu de nos jours-. Voilà qui explique le choc. Puis, Ed a perdu son frère, c'est dur. Alors, ce chap, c'est plus un filer pour mettre les choses en place pour ce qui suit, alors je vous préviens, il y a encore de la déprime dans l'air. Mais j'ai essayé d'être drôle. Il y a sûrement encore des fautes, je l'ai fait d'une shot et je me suis pas relu, mais c'est mieux que rien. Eh, une semaine pour une update, c'est pas croyable… Ça mérite des reviews.

Chapitre 2 – Un enterrement conférence

Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit, à bout de souffle. Il avait mal partout et ses nerfs lui faisaient vivre le martyr. Les automails lui avaient semblé lourds dès le premier jour, mais surtout maintenant, après les cinq heures d'entraînements et de tests intensifs qu'il devait suivre. Il marchait et courrait depuis plus de deux mois, mais il manquait encore d'énergie. Les médecins lui répétaient de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas trop s'en demander, mais cela faisait six mois déjà que l'accident de course avait eu lieu. Il avait fallu qu'il patiente quelques semaines, le temps que Winry design et assemble son nouveau bras et sa nouvelle jambe.

Le branchement avait été douloureux et l'opération lui avait presque coûté la vie, mais il était passé au travers. Après une semaine alité sans bouger, il marcha pour la première fois. Il ne fit que quelque pas, mais très vite, ses muscles se raffermir, son contrôle sur ceux d'acier se stabilisa et il apprit à maîtriser la force surhumaine de ses nouveaux membres pour qu'elle égale celle qu'il exigeait du reste de son corps. En effet, il avait découvert très vite que les membres mécaniques étaient de loin plus performants que ses vrais membres. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il demeurait un simple être humain.

Au début, Winry lui avait fait peur avec sa démonstration. Il était assis dans une chaise roulante qu'on avait mené jusqu'au laboratoire de la jeune fille et il avait pu constater toutes les capacités des deux automails.

-J'ai arrangé l'acier pour qu'il résiste à des poids de plus d'une tonne et des chocs semblables à ceux que tu pourrais rencontrer dans une course automobile. Ton bras peut résister à une température de 500 degrés celsius et le froid ne peut pas affecter les articulations. Cependant, la température est forcément conduite par le métal et tu devras prendre garde à ne pas te retrouver dans des environnements trop extrêmes. Nous avons modifié ta combinaison de course en conséquence pour qu'il y ait un système de refroidissement pour ton bras droit et ta jambe gauche.

Son bras fut jeté dans une salle et exposé à divers intempéries, comme des lance-flammes, des enclumes et ressortis sans le moindre dégât. Edward avait déglutit avec difficulté. Il essayait de s'imaginer accroché à ce bras et les images qu'il voyait ne lui plaisaient pas.

-Mais… À quoi ça sert si moi je ne peux pas y résister?

-C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu restes prudent, Ed. Plus prudent que tu ne l'étais avant. Je ne peux que renforcir les membres que tu as perdu, pas le reste de ton corps…

En disant cela, elle lui jeta un bref regard, brillant d'inquiétude et il éprouva quelques remords Il avait toujours été plutôt casse-cou, peu importe à quel époque et à quel âge. Mais maintenant, il se sentait plus sage. Peut-être parce que le simple fait de lever le bras droit aiguillonnait son épaule d'une douleur lancinante.

-Dring! Ring! Ring!

-Non, je suis trop crevé pour répondre, répliqua Edward au combiné.

Celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continua de sonner en sautillant sur son socle. Un camion énorme passait dans la rue et faisait trembler toute la maison. Edward eut un frémissement en imaginant les pneus sur le bitume, la poussière d'asphalte dans l'air. Il n'avait plus osé approcher d'une voiture depuis l'accident et surtout, depuis qu'on avait retrouvé la dépouille de son frère. Voir les deux carcasses, celle de métal fondus et d'os noircis se mélangé l'une l'autre l'avait rendu malade et il était incapable de regarder un char de la même façon depuis. Malgré lui, il repensait tout le temps à ce squelette décharné qui un jour, avec de la chair et des muscles et de la peau, avait été son frère…

« Non, n'y pense pas, oublies ça! » se somma-t-il.

Pourtant, l'image semblait fixée sur sa rétine. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Le téléphone sonnait. Sa jambe lui faisait mal et il avait un nœud dans le ventre. Le souffle court, il se retourna lentement et allait tendre le bras gauche vers l'appareil quand il se ravisa.

_-Il faut que tu t'habitues à user de ton bras droit. Même si ça fait mal, même s'il te semble lourd ou si tu sors d'un entraînement, tu dois t'en servir autant sinon plus que tu le faisais avant de le perdre. Tu es droitier et tu dois redévelopper ton habilité avec ton automail. Le plus vite sera le mieux si tu veux reprendre un jour le volant._

Il ne se voyait pas derrière un volant, ni dans une voiture de course, il avait peur de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à la portière de sa propre voiture, mais il revoyait Al courser, il le réentendait hurler de plaisir sur les pistes de karting, le réentendait s'exclamer en sortant du cockpit après sa première course.

-Réponds, s'encouragea-t-il.

Sa main d'acier frappa violemment la table, faisant sauter l'appareil de son socle et il l'attrapa sans difficulté, la ramenant prestement vers son oreille. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore son écurie. Il ne voulait plus s'entendre leur dire qu'il serait bientôt prêt à reprendre les courses. Parce qu'il n'était pas près. Entendre le moteur d'une voiture créait un drôle de mélange dans son estomac, explosif, comme une mixture de crainte, d'appréhension et d'envie. Il aimait conduire, comprendre, décortiquer les mécanismes, entendre leur ronronnement après qu'il les ait huilé ou réparé. Ça lui manquait de bosser dans son atelier. De voir Winry couverte d'huile avec seulement sa camisole noire et une paire de shorts, des bottes de constructeurs dans les pieds, son bandeau rouge lui retenant les cheveux derrière la tête.

-Hmmm….

-Euh? Allo?

-Oh, eh, oui, allo? fit-il en revenant à la réalité. Edward Elric à l'appareil.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas…

-Papa!?

-Oui, fiston, ça fait un moment il me semble. Comment ça va?

-Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas raccrocher.

-Si tu le fais, je vais rappeler.

-Alors, je débrancherais le téléphone.

-J'appellerais ton agent.

-Et merde! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-D'abord, tu pourrais me dire comment ça va…

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais j'ai vu pire, grommela Edward dans le combiné en fusillant le plafond au-dessus de sa tête du regard.

Hohenheim laissa échapper un petit rire à ce commentaire et Ed l'imaginait très bien qui secouait la tête. Il n'avait peut-être pas connu son père longtemps, mais il connaissait ses manies.

-Tu as perdu deux de tes membres et ton seul frère, ne me dis pas que tu as vu pire, je t'en prie…

-En tout cas, j'espère ne jamais voir pire. Alors, pourquoi que t'appelles?

-Eh bien, c'est à propos d'Al. Son enterrement, c'est pour bientôt, non?

Hohenheim semblait gêné et Ed l'aurait été pour moins. Oublié la date de l'enterrement de son propre fils! C'était peut-être une façon de lutter contre la peine, mais lui trouvait ça impardonnable. Presque autant que d'abandonner sa famille et de tuer sa femme par la même occasion. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son père qui avait tué Trisha, techniquement. Seulement, Edward ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-C'est demain, vieil imbécile! Demain 10 heures, la presse en a fait ses choux gras!

Incapable d'entendre les potentielles excuses de son paternel, Edward raccrocha violemment, écumant presque de rage. Son geste rageur lui arracha un cri de douleur, car ses nerfs demeuraient extrêmement sensibles après la réhabilitation extrême qu'il leur avait fait subir. En six mois, il avait presque entièrement retrouvé l'usage qu'il avait autrefois de ses vrais membres avec ses automails. La thèse de doctorat de Winry avançait à grand pas, grâce à lui, mais comme elle n'avait pas terminé son bac, elle devait le conclure au plus vite. Il ne la voyait presque plus tant elle était inondée par ses études. Lui-même avait du remettre à plus tard ses cours, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Encore maintenant, il était très fragile à la moindre mention de son frère. La mort d'Al lui semblait presque irréelle. Si ce n'était des os qu'il avait vu…

Parfois, il se réveillait encore la nuit avec les cris de son frère qui lui résonnaient dans les oreilles.

-Dring! Ring!

-Ah non, pas encore, grogna-t-il en fusillant l'appareil du regard.

Les sonneries insistèrent à son grand mécontentement. Il se tourna sur le ventre pour fixer de ses yeux plissés de colère le téléphone, comme si cela pouvait le faire taire. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'afficheur, songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas Hohenheim. Il échappa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant le numéro inscrit en chiffres digitales.

-Merde, Winry!

Il décrocha en panique et répondit en croisant ses doigts d'acier pour qu'elle ne se soit pas tanné d'attendre.

-allo?

-Ed! Tu vas bien ? J'ai cru que tu ne décrocherais jamais!

-Oui, ça va, excuses-moi, je… je viens juste de rentrer, mentit-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le gronde d'avoir raccroché au nez de son père et comme il la connaissait, elle n'y manquerait pas s'il disait la vérité.

-Tes automails fonctionnent toujours aussi bien?

-Comme un charme. Et toi, tu t'en sort à Rush Valley?

-Je n'ose même pas sortir de ma chambre d'université, c'est trop grand! Tu adorerais ça par contre, il y a un super programme d'ingénierie, on a les meilleurs profs de tout Amestris.

-Ouais, et les instruments sont à la dernière pointe de la technologie et les labo font des kilomètres et vous n'êtes que trois étudiants par cours… C'est ce que tu avais dit dans ton dernier e-mail.

-En fait, non, on est plus que deux, l'autre fille du cours à lâcher la classe, elle a dit que c'était pas son truc et elle s'est réorienté en art. Alors il ne reste plus que moi et Jeffrey pour décrocher le bac et le doctorat en biologie mécanique. Et d'ailleurs, ça risque d'être le dernier appel que je pourrais te faire d'ici là, on va être super occupés.

Malgré lui, Edward tiqua à propos de ce « on ». Elle parlait de Jeffrey et elle, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée qu'elle ait un partenaire de travail autre que lui à l'université. Quand Al était encore là, les deux frères se mettaient plus souvent ensemble et alors, Ed n'éprouvait pas tant de jalousie, mais il ne lui restait plus que Winry. Il aurait de loin préféré être avec elle sur le campus, mais les médecins ne le considéraient pas prêt pour ça. Sa première vraie sortie dans le vrai monde et en public depuis l'accident aurait lieu le lendemain. Il risquait d'être bombardé de questions et les journalistes voudraient savoir comment il avait pu se remettre de son accident. Il hésitait encore à dévoiler ses automails aux yeux du monde. Ou à se dévoiler lui-même. Il se sentait plutôt nerveux ses derniers temps et n'avait jamais aimé les bains de foule. Être le centre d'attention, ça il le gérait, il était un garçon plutôt extraverti après tout. Mais…

-J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas être là demain? fit-il en roulant sur le dos, laissant le fil du combiné s'enrouler autour de lui.

-C'était pour ça que je voulais t'appeler justement. Je voulais sauter dans le premier avion pour venir, mais Greed a refusé et c'est mon directeur de programme. Il peut me faire échouer si ça lui chante, alors je suis mieux de marcher au pas avec lui, même s'il m'énerve royalement.

-Ouais, ben…

-Ed, je suis vraiment désolée et…

-Non, t'excuses pas, ça va aller. Tu m'as déjà aidé plus que je ne l'aurais espéré, la calma-t-il. Puis, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose que tu sois là ou pas. C'est pas comme si Al pouvait s'en rendre compte.

À l'autre bout du monde, Winry avait un nœud dans la gorge en entendant son ami parler ainsi. Il était encore bouleversé par la mort de son cadet. C'était bien normal, les deux frères Elric s'étaient tant raccroché l'un à l'autre…

-Edward…

-Ne prends pas ce ton-là, je vais bien. Je recommence à m'entraîner maintenant, je te l'avais dit?

-Oh vraiment?

Winry faisait de louables efforts, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Edward réfléchit un instant à une façon d'être honnête avec elle sans la blesser, sans lui rappeler qu'Al était mort et qu'il souffrait de cette absence.

-Ça me manquait de ne pas courir, j'ai fait le cent mètre ce matin. Les docteurs me regardent comme si j'étais un miracle ambulant, tu devrais voir leur air catastrophé. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me manque encore plus que toutes mes anciennes habitudes. Tu sais quoi?

Elle fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse un long moment, se demandant si elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question…

-Quoi?

-Toi, murmura-t-il en espérant que personne n'écoutait aux portes.

Winry laissa échappé une petite exclamation de surprise qui le fit sursauter et sourire tout à la fois.

-M… Moi? répéta-t-elle. Pour de vrai?

Le bruit qu'il perçu à travers le combiné ne lui plut pas, car il avait l'impression qu'elle avait des sanglots dans la voix. De joie peut-être, ou bien ses nerfs la lâchait ou bien il ne comprenait rien.

-Euh… tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer toujours?

-C'est le truc le plus gentil que tu m'ais jamais dit!

« Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir déjà fait mieux », pensa-t-il.

-Je…

-Oh, Ed, ça me fait penser, à propos de… quand tu m'as embrassé il y a six mois. Ça ne comptait pas pour un premier baiser, tu es d'accord?

-Euh…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? Qu'était-il censé comprendre? Qu'il embrassait mal? Que ça ne voulait rien dire? Il devait répondre quoi à ça lui?

-Oh bon sang, je vais être en retard, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes! Il faut que je te laisse, je crois qu'il y a Jeffrey à la porte. Fais attention à toi demain et surtout, ne joue pas les fanfarons.

-Winry, attends une seconde, je…!

La tonalité résonna dans son oreille, seule témoin de ce brusque revirement. Et ce Jeffrey qu'elle ramenait dans le décor d'un coup. Un message subtil? Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tu « l'incident » de leur baiser durant les six derniers mois. Ed n'était vraiment pas en état de se considérer comme la moitié d'un couple alors qu'il avait perdu son frère. Winry était choquée elle aussi par les derniers évènements et l'idylle était morte avant même de naître. Mais Edward se doutait que les choses n'en resteraient pas là. D'ailleurs, il entama un plan d'action à ce niveau. Il avait presque 20 ans, il était un homme à tout égard et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa dignité et presque conclut le deuil de son frère, il songeait qu'il était temps de mettre sa promesse à l'épreuve.

Sortir avec Winry était son objectif final, bien que cela semble une tâche encore impossible et surtout, parce qu'il éprouvait quelques réticences, se demandant encore parfois s'il avait le droit de se permettre ce genre de bonheur que son frère n'aurait jamais l'occasion de goûter.

-Une étape à la fois vieux. Commence par l'enterrement et après, tu te remettras les idées en place pour tout ça…

Le lendemain, Ed était aveuglé par les flashs des caméras et des appareils pointés vers lui. Son écurie n'avait pas de quoi lui payer des rangées de garde du corps et une marée de fans éplorés se cognaient aux nombreux journalistes venus pour l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans le cimetière que la foule l'encerclait déjà. Pour l'accompagner, il avait son médecin et ce dernier lui avait recommandé de s'appuyer sur ses béquilles pour se rendre jusqu'à la tombe où le cercueil vide serait glissé. Après avoir boitillé un moment, Edward en eut assez et se redressa pour ne plus voir la pitié dans les regards qu'il croisait. Ses nerfs douloureux grincèrent dans sa jambe, mais il repoussa le docteur et ses béquilles.

Une rumeur se répandit dans la foule qui le vit marcher seul, sans s'appuyer à quoi que ce soit. Se faisant aussi grand que possible, Edward replaça son gant sur sa main droite et entama sa marche funèbre, seul de son convoi, ayant refusé qu'on porte le cercueil d'une église à la tombe. Alphonse et lui ne croyait pas en Dieu. Il n'y avait ni église ni corps dans le cercueil. La cérémonie n'était qu'une symbolique. La tombe se trouvait en terre non sainte, près d'un boiser qu'on essayait de domestiquer dans le cimetière.

Ils étaient en banlieue de Central, exactement à l'endroit où la tombe de Trisha Elric dormait. À quelques pas de là, on avait retourné la terre pour que le fils repose au côté de sa mère. L'aîné frissonna en s'arrêtant devant cette image. Deux inscriptions et des dates si rapprochés se jouxtaient sur la pierre. L'air tremblait autour de lui. Des centaines de yeux l'observait et il aurait voulu hurler, car ce moment aurait du être intime. Son père le rejoignit et vint se tenir droit, à ses côtés, sans dire un mot. Ils échangèrent à peine un signe de tête alors que les fossoyeurs s'approchaient.

-Vous voudriez peut-être faire un discours, monsieur Hohenheim?

-Non, Al savait déjà qu'il faisait ma fierté. Je n'ajouterais rien qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre.

-Monsieur Hohenheim, les gens ne sont quand même pas venus pour rien, vous devriez faire un discours.

Ed tiqua à ce commentaire mais se garda de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'adolescent grogna faiblement avant d'hausser les épaules, d'un geste presque imperceptible. Le cercueil argenté tomba dans le trou creusé dans la terre et Edward y fixa son regard pour ne pas suivre les mouvements de son père qui se retournait pour regarder la foule.

-Aujourd'hui, nous soulignons le départ d'Alphonse Elric, le plus jeune de mes fils. Sa mort est… une tragédie cruelle et injuste, comme toutes les morts. Il avait une grande carrière devant lui, et une vie à vivre, il n'en arrivait qu'à l'aube de ses jours. Cela me désole de devoir enterrer l'un de mes enfants aujourd'hui. Et j'espère que vous respecterez l'état d'esprit qui peut être le notre en cet instant.

Il termina sa phrase en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Edward qui se raidit au seul contact de son père. Il y eut des fleurs, on demanda à Edward de faire un discours, de dire ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi face à la mort de son frère et il dévisagea les gens qui le lui rendirent bien, sans rien dire. Il éprouvait une profonde colère à voir le spectacle que devenait la mort d'Alphonse. Il se sentait malade et furieux. Il avait envie de boxer tout ses gens qui le traitaient comme un animal de foire.

-Dites-nous, monsieur Elric, c'est la première fois que vous sortez depuis l'accident. Vous avez perdu un bras et une jambe, pourtant, vous semblez parfaitement…

-Oh, c'est ça que vous vouliez voir. Il fallait le dire tout de suite, se moqua-t-il. En fait, vous voyez, j'ai décidé de continuer les courses.

-Comment?! Mais avec des prothèses, vous n'aurez jamais…

-Avec les anciennes prothèses, je ne serais jamais capable de retrouver les réflexes que j'avais autrefois, mais nous avons trouvé une alternative palliant cet handicap.

D'un geste, il retira son gant, laissant le soleil se refléter sur l'acier de sa main. Il y eut un mouvement de recul et pour la première fois de la journée, Ed éprouva un brin de satisfaction. Il ouvrit son manteau, dégageant son bras droit pour le lever au-dessus de sa tête. À ce moment, il ne pensait qu'à les choquer, qu'à les effrayer tous autant qu'ils étaient pour leur faire comprendre tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour répondre à la mort de son frère. Il était en partie une machine maintenant, d'un certain point de vue.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est un automail. Un prototype de prothèse entièrement mécanisée qui réagit aussi vite qu'un membre humain. C'est sûr qu'il ne fait pas très naturel, mais il a une dextérité plus fine que n'importe quel autre genre de prothèse.

-Mais le règlement des courses…

-C'est une autre affaire, intervint Hohenheim en forçant Edward à ranger son bras dans son manteau.

À voir comme il agissait, son père devait croire qu'il était devenu fou.

Et il avait peut-être bien raison.

À s.u.i.v.r.e…

Prochain chap, on va toucher le fond du fond puis on va commencer à remonter. Bientôt, Ed va confronter sa peur toute fraîche des voitures. Et aussi celle qu'il a de perdre Winry. C'est très Ed-centric en attendant et je crains que ça va le rester. Vous êtes prévenus. Commentez si vous voulez des changements, si vous voyez des problèmes, je prends toutes les critiques, surtout celles qui se révéleront constructives.

Et je vous salue bien bas, parce qu'il est minuit ici et que j'ai des cours demain. À bientôt!


	3. La chute

Hey, encore moi! Alors la place de Lust et Envy devrait se préciser dans le prochain chapitre, si tout va bien. Dans un sens, ce sont des rivaux dans le monde de la course pour Edward, mais c'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Je sais de quoi je parle, c'est juste que je veux garder du suspense. Ah et je vous préviens, comme le titre le dit, Edo est encore un peu sur la déprime. Lisez jusqu'au bout, ce n'est pas gratuit ce que je lui fais subir. En fait, ça devrait lui valoir une belle surprise dans le prochain chap. Ah oui et je ne suis pas du genre à faire des pubs pour les voitures, seulement, il fallait que je fasse un choix. Vous allez voir, allez, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 La chute

Al était encore fraîchement enterré quand Edward en eut assez. La crise de son père, l'emprise des médecins, la pression de l'écurie, l'absence prolongée de Winry… Le temps passait et il stagnait.

Il claqua la porte de la maison derrière lui, ses nerfs maintenant parfaitement habitués à sa nouvelle condition. La rage qu'il avait éprouvé face à la foule le hantait encore, car chaque personne qu'il croisait n'était jamais un simple ami, toujours un fan, un spécialiste de sa santé, un technicien, un fonctionnaire, un patron ou un journaliste.

Il y avait deux voitures dans le garage, la sienne et celle de son frère. Une lamborghini et une porsche. Ce n'était pas tous les jeunes qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir ce genre de voitures, mais ils avaient sué pour les obtenir.

Ed regarda les deux caisses aux courbes finement dessinées. La porsche carrera d'Al jetait des reflets d'argent dans tous les coins, réfléchissant la moindre lumière. Il tendit la main gauche pour toucher la carrosserie, malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de son cœur. Le métal était froid sous ses doigts. Il se rappelait qu'Alphonse peignait lui-même sa voiture chaque années et les guerres qu'ils se faisaient lorsqu'ils nettoyaient leur deux bagnoles. Excepté eux et Winry, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ces voitures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa lamborghini. La peinture noire luisait sous les rayons de lune qui entrait dans le garage.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sorti, pas vrai?

Il fit jouer son trousseau de clé dans ses mains un moment avant d'enclencher le démarreur à distance. Le moteur rugit et il réprima son mouvement de recul. Il devait reprendre les courses. Le premier pas, c'était de conduire à nouveau et il avait toujours son permis. Il était minuit passé. Les routes seraient vides, il pourrait rouler vite. Et Ed avait besoin de s'échapper. Plus que jamais.

Il leva la portière et se glissa dans le siège du conducteur. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, tournant immédiatement la clé dans le contact et allumant la radio presque aussitôt. Il enclencha l'ouverture de la porte du garage. Il cru entendre des cris de protestations alors que son armée de médecins débarquaient dans le garage, mais le moteur ronronnait déjà sous ses gestes. Un tour de clé, un pied sur la pédale d'accélération, il baissa lentement sa vitre.

-Salut les gars! fit-il avant de lâcher la machine.

Elle fit presque un bond en avant et il retrouva aussitôt cette impression d'assurance qu'il avait autrefois. Il fit un virage en tête d'épingle pour sortir de son entrée de garage, jeta un regard à la jauge d'essence, vérifia que la route était dégagée. Les lampadaires étaient la seule lumière sur le ciel noir et Edward se détendit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Alors il accéléra, comme pour rattraper tout le temps qu'il avait perdu alité, pour courser les mètres et les kilomètres qu'il aurait pu faire au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort. Le volant dans sa main d'acier lui faisait une drôle d'impression, mais de sentir la réaction presque automatique de l'engin à la moindre de ses inflexions l'empêchait d'être dérangé. Il accéléra encore. Et encore.

Il était sur l'autoroute et roulait sans but, seulement pour rouler. Il chercha un bon poste de radio, sans jamais quitter la route du regard. Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière virée du genre qu'il avait fait. Al l'avait supplié de l'emmener dans un bar une fois. Rien qu'une fois, pour voir, même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait sa majorité. Ed avait accepté. Ils avaient roulé comme des fous, la musique à fond la caisse. Edward faisait du 150 km/h maintenant. Il songea à ralentir en voyant sa sortie approchée. Puis il envoya paître sa sagesse si chèrement gagnée. Il voulait allé plus vite, il devait aller plus vite. Retrouver la vitesse à laquelle il roulait quand l'accident était arrivé. Il prit sa sortie à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée, mais les conditions étaient idéales et il réussi un virage parfait. Il entendait presque Al hurler d'enthousiasme.

-S'il y avait de la police, on serait mal, remarqua-t-il tout haut en voyant les kilomètres monter encore et encore.

200 km/h. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop? Que cherchait-il à prouver? À ce rythme, il lui faudrait arrêter pour gazer dans quelques minutes...

-C'était quel bar déjà?

Ed n'était pas très fort sur le nightlife, mais parfois, il aimait s'y perdre quelques heures, surtout quand il avait l'esprit miné. Il commença à ralentir et se gara devant un club qu'il avait fréquenté quelques fois déjà. Il passa une paire de gants de cuir pour cacher sa main d'acier. Il y eut des sifflements admirateurs quand il descendit de sa voiture, car après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui se promenait dans ce genre de caisse.

-Hey, Elric, on se demandait quand tu viendrais te pointer! plaisantèrent les portiers. T'es venu cuvé ou fêté?

-Un peu des deux je crois, répliqua Edward.

On le fit rentrer sans problèmes et personne ne demanda ses clés pour aller le garer. Ici aussi, on savait que personne ne pouvait toucher à sa voiture. Si Ed Elric se parquait à un endroit, il y restait parqué tant qu'il le voulait. C'était une loi de l'univers que même les remorqueurs respectaient. Cependant, une fois entrée dans le bar, avec la musique techno qui faisaient presque trembler les murs et la foule qui dansait ou essayait de danser dans cette marée humaine, Ed douta du bien fondé de son expédition. Puis une fille l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur de la foule. Cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas bien sûr, mais dans ce genre d'endroit, ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

La dernière fois, avec Al, ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté et quand Edward avait finalement retrouvé son frère, disons qu'avec sa « copine » les préliminaires étaient passés. En y repensant, Edward songea à Winry. Il l'imaginait mal dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand elle avait dit que leur premier baiser ne comptait pas. Il se retrouva au milieu du plancher de danse. Des couples le frôlaient et la fille l'ayant guidé jusque-là se colla à lui, l'invitant à suivre ses mouvements. La danse était lascive ou énergique dépendamment des gens. Sa compagne était du genre lascif à ce qu'il put voir.

-T'es du genre rapide toi…

-C'est pas tout les soirs que je peux danser avec Edward Elric, répliqua-t-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire. Parfois, c'était dérangeant d'être si connu. Sauf que ce soir, il ne dirait pas non. Il ne voulait plus penser et s'il buvait, ça tournerait mal, alors…

-On with the next song!

Les accords discordant de la musique guidèrent leurs corps dans une valse inquiétante, suave où ils appuyaient le dos contre la poitrine, leurs mains glissant sans gêne sur le corps de l'autre. Elle avait la peau sombre, des yeux sombres aussi, mais sous la lumière changeante, Edward n'en devinait pas plus. Par contre, elle faisait un truc avec ses hanches qui le mettait à l'envers. Ed ne se rappelait pas de la chanson en sortant de la foule, mais il savait qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu de cette danse où chaque pas ressemblait plus à des avances et maintenant, ni lui ni sa partenaire ne pouvait se lâcher. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais comme ils s'embrassaient, le jeune homme éprouva quelques remords.

Ce genre de truc lui retomberait forcément dessus plus tard. Cette fille était amoureuse de sa gloire, ou bien elle le prenait en pitié, mais ce n'était pas réel. Elle le poussa contre un mur, laissant ses doigts courir à travers ses cheveux longs, se pressant contre lui, avant de chercher ses vêtements dans la semi-obscurité. Elle les trouva sans difficulté et s'attaqua à la boucle de son pantalon. Ed frémit malgré lui, avec l'impression d'être utilisé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais il se rappelait les avertissements de son père. N'importe qui pouvait tenter n'importe quoi pour obtenir de l'argent de lui. Elle était peut-être mineure. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

-Bon ça va, t'es mignonne, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça, fit-il en la repoussant avec douceur.

Elle aurait protesté si un autre couple n'était pas passé en trombe, un homme hurlant et une jeune femme traumatisée prenant la fuite, ses talons hauts dans les mains et des bleus sur les bras.

-Oui, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

Edward reconnut qu'elle empestait l'alcool, ce qui lui valu une claque, un éclat de rire et finalement, le droit à un verre pour le remercier pour sa propre réserve. Finalement, cette fille n'était pas si artificielle que ça. Elle venait de se faire plaquer par son copain –si elle disait vrai enfin…- et elle était venue oublier au fond de ce bar avec quelques amis, qui étaient tous partis deux par deux, afin de se payer du bon temps. Oui, peut-être qu'elle était artificielle en fin de compte, mais ils se payaient à boire et c'était mieux que de faire des folies. Ed perdit le compte des verres qu'il prit, mais en sortant, il était plus mal assuré qu'il ne l'étant en entrant. Il était quatre heures du matin et il se sentait à la fois confus et très détendu. Il riait en échappant ses clés, riait encore plus en trébuchant pour les ramasser et en fait, il riait encore quand il réussit à se rappeler qu'on ne devait pas tirer sur la porte d'une Lamborghini pour l'ouvrir, mais bien la soulever.

Des filles se moquèrent de lui et il répliqua en teintant ses vitres pour que personne ne puisse voir son état déplorable. Normalement, il tenait bien l'alcool, mais cette fois, il avait vraiment exagéré. Heureusement, il était sorti avant de complètement perdre la tête. Il pensa un instant à rentrer et jugea préférable d'attendre de voir clairement les gens sortir –sans leur imaginer des triplets et des quadruplets- avant de démarrer son moteur. Il se contorsionna pour se glisser entre les deux sièges avant et se roula en boule à l'arrière, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il se réveilla avec une migraine et une gueule de bois étonnante. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de boire un verre, mais il était content de ne pas avoir fait d'autres folies et d'avoir eu la sagesse de dormir dans sa voiture. D'ailleurs, il eut un mouvement de panique qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur quand il songea qu'il aurait pu être malade dans SA voiture. Al lui avait fait le coup une fois et c'en avait été fini des virées au bar en Lamborghini…

-Non ça va, fiou…

Puis il retrouva entièrement la mémoire. Qu'Al n'attendait pas à la maison, que Winry –la seule fille qu'il voulait voir et embrasser- était à l'autre bout du pays, que son père l'embêtait maintenant qu'il avait eu cet accident, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu et qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire cette sortie nocturne.

-Faut qu'on rentre, grinça-t-il.

Il réussit à s'installer devant le volant et du se battre avec ses clés pour les glisser dans le contact. Il remarqua qu'il n'était que cinq heure du matin, il n'avait pas encore tout cuvé, mais il ne tenait plus en place. Son char avait beau être racé, dormir sur une banquette arrière, ce n'était pas très bon pour lui, surtout avec ses automails. Il baissa la radio d'un cran, pesta contre le monde entier puis fit rouler sa voiture. Cette fois, il fit attention aux limites de vitesse, ne les excédant pas trop. S'il allait trop vite, il avait mal au cœur de toute façon. La route était tranquille à cette heure et il rejoignit les banlieues de Central sans difficulté. Il pensa s'arrêter sur la tombe d'Alphonse puis secoua la tête en prenant une petite rue résidentielle qui le mènerait plus vite à sa maison et son lit.

Il ne songeait qu'à retrouver son oreiller et peut-être à prendre une douche auparavant, mais surtout, il avait hâte de dormir.

Malheureusement, comme il passait, une fillette et son chien surgirent en plein milieu de la rue sans prévenir. Il freina à mort, mais la petite, au lieu de continuer, se figea sur place. Ed eut tout le temps de la voir, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns en tresses et des yeux bleus. Elle le regardait approcher, terrifiée et il jura entre ses dents en donnant un coup de roue pour l'éviter. Quand il la frappa, il n'allait pas à une vitesse de plus de 5 kilomètres heure et il ralentissait encore. Elle tomba à peine sur les fesses et son chien se mit à japper furieusement. La voiture d'Edward s'était immobilisé dans un crissement pneu, mais le mal était fait.

-Je l'ai frappé! grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées par l'émotion.

C'était le comble! Quelle autre niaiserie allait-il encore réussir à faire maintenant?! Il tremblait en détachant sa ceinture et faillit tomber tête la première sur la chaussée en essayant de sortir aussi vite que possible de sa voiture.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il, complètement dégrisé.

La petite fille avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais devant son visage inquiet, elle sembla rassurée et sourit.

-Je me suis éraflé la main en tombant, mais ça va, monsieur. Je suis Nina. Je n'ai pas bougé parce qu'Alexander avait peur, je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul, vous comprenez? Je suis désolée.

-Non, non, ce… Bon sang, mais… Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu te tuer?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à 5 heures du matin?! Où sont tes parents? Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien?

Ed aurait ausculté la petite fille lui-même s'il l'avait pu pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il ne venait pas de passer à deux doigts de rouler sur un enfant. Mais avant de faire un geste vers la petite qui se relevait en caressant la tête d'Alexander, son énorme chien, un cri retentit dans la rue, faisant surtout le jeune pilote de course.

-Éloignez-vous de ma fille espèce de… malade du volant! Vous avez failli l'écraser, vous… Arrière!

-Monsieur, je ne…

-Pow!

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner pour voir que l'homme tenait un fusil dans ses mains que le coup parti. Instinctivement, Edward leva son bras droit pour parer le choc et peut-être parce que l'adrénaline faisait encore effet, peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un automail, la balle se ficha dans le métal plutôt que la chair. Cependant, de voir que l'adolescent ne bronchait pas, Sho Tucker jugea qu'il valait mieux tirer encore. Nina poussa un cri terrifié et Alexander jappa vainement.

-Pan! Pan! Pan!

Ed sentit une brûlure dans son épaule et une autre à sa tête. Il songea qu'il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, dans sa voiture, toujours parké devant le bar. Mais ses yeux restèrent écarquillé de stupeur alors qu'il s'effondrait, une douleur lui aiguillonnant le cœur. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi ce type avait sorti un magnum pour le tirer comme un lapin, essayant de voir ce qui expliquait qu'un père qui laissait sa fille sans surveillance aux petites heures du matin panique autant alors qu'elle avait à peine été renversée.

-Merde, jura-t-il en sentant sa conscience lui échapper.

Il avait à peine le temps de se remettre d'un drame qu'il en frappait un autre…

Il fallu une semaine pour que les choses se tassent après ça. D'abord, les journalistes parlèrent d'un règlement de compte, avant qu'on ne parle de la tentative de suicide de l'adolescent qui roulait comme un fou sur l'autoroute, prenant des virages à 250 km/h. Les contraventions plurent, les gens crièrent à l'infamie en sachant qu'Edward avait écrasé une petite fille, puis on annonça que la fille souffrait de négligence et que son père maniaco-dépressif avait tiré sur le jeune automobiliste alors que ce dernier tentait de vérifier l'état de la petite. Nina déclara devant les médias qu'Edward avait l'air d'un monsieur très gentil, il y eut des accusations de toute sorte, des photos scandaleuses parurent suite à sa sortie au bar, photos de lui saoul et d'autres, ou parfaitement sobre, il s'abandonnait dans les bras d'une mineure, au milieu de la cacophonie ambiante. Les reportages se succédèrent à l'autre bout du monde, Winry découvrit les dizaines de version de l'histoire, toutes plus folles et terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Elle subi des moqueries à l'Université, étant donné que personne n'ignorait son amitié avec l'aîné toujours vivant des Elric.

Elle aurait voulu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais Ed demeurait injoignable, soit inconscient, soit plongé dans des procédures judiciaires, soit en examen, soit en court à plaider sa cause, soit en train d'intenter des poursuites pour calomnie ou bien son téléphone était débranché parce qu'il ne voulait plus entendre de bêtises. Une balle lui avait frôlé la tête, une autre son épaule droite, sans toucher un seul nerf, miraculeusement et la dernière s'était fiché dans son automail. Il passait de réparation en thérapie et fini par congédié son psy. Quand il se décida enfin à rebrancher son téléphone, ce fut pour savoir que son écurie le congédiait. Il était trop problématique à gérer ses derniers temps, chaque sortie public virait en catastrophe avec lui. Il coûtait cher et peu de gens voudrait parier sur lui avec toute la mauvaise attention médiatique qu'il avait réussi à avoir.

-Dring! Dring! Dring!

-Allo?

-Ed, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Tu as roulé sur une petite fille?!

-Je l'ai pas écrasé, je l'ai juste accroché, ok?! Bon sang Winry, j'étais pas si saoul que ça. Les juges ont dit que c'était un incident. Elle s'est à peine éraflé la main.

-Mais tu aurais pu la tuer.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te parler.

-Ed, tu as presque bousillé l'automail que j'avais fait pour toi!

-Non, j'ai réussi à le réparer moi-même, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, non?

-Tu t'es fait tiré dessus! Tu…

-Winry, je vais bien, la coupa-t-il en s'efforçant de mettre toute la force qu'il lui restait dans sa voix, afin qu'elle le croit.

-Tu parles. Tu vas de catastrophes en catastrophes… Tu aurais pu mourir.

-Mais je n'ai rien, lui rappela-t-il.

-Et cette fille avec toi sur les photos?

-Écoutes, je sais même pas son nom…

-Ed, c'est… c'est dégoûtant!

Mauvaise pioche, songea-t-il.

-Ça ne voulait rien dire. J'étais… Winry, pitié, ne pleures pas, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, il ne s'est rien passé avec cette fille.

-Rien?! Rien tu dis?

-Ça ne comptait pas, je ne voulais pas être là, elle… Winry, j'ai déjà fait des folies, mais tu me connais.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de si bien te connaître tu sais. Tu es encore sous le choc de la mort d'Alphonse, c'est ça? C'est pas une raison pour faire toutes ces conneries. Tu crois qu'il serait fier de son grand frère?

Ed n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre cela. Il faillit raccrocher sur le coup de la colère, avant de prendre sur lui. Mais sa respiration était forte dans le téléphone et Winry devinait son désarroi face à cette accusation qui faisait mouche.

-Al comprendrait peut-être lui. Winry, je vais… Je voulais juste rouler pour me prouver que j'en étais capable et tout a déraillé. Ils m'ont rendu mon permis, mais l'écurie me lâche. Je ne pourrais plus faire de course, je ne pense même pas que je serais capable de tenir un volant après être passé à deux doigts de frapper cette gamine. Al doit me haïr. Je l'ai laissé tombé lui et je laisse tomber tout ce qui a jamais eu de l'importance pour lui… Et tu as raison de m'en vouloir, j'ai agi comme un imbécile, mais… Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. C'est comme si Al était encore là quelque part et qu'il attendait que je le retrouve.

-Ed…

-Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me manquerait autant.

-Ed bon sang, secoue-toi! Tu avais dit…

-Mais je ne peux pas le faire! Je ne peux pas gagner une course même en disant que c'est pour lui. C'était son rêve de gagner une course, de devenir le plus grand champion de la F1. Moi, je coursais pour rire, et si je gagnais, ce ne serait pas comme si c'était lui qui franchissait la ligne d'arrivée.

-Edward…

« Reviens Winry. » pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne le lui demanda pas, ayant conscience qu'il en avait déjà trop dévoilé.

-Il faut que tu t'accroches, la chance va bien finir par tourner.

« Si tu pouvais seulement revenir, le reste, je m'en fiche. » pensa-t-il.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Jeffrey arriva, lui rappelant un travail qu'elle avait à finir et elle laissa Edward sur ces derniers mots. Il balança son cellulaire à travers sa chambre avec un cri de colère. L'appareil se fracassa sur un mur et Ed regarda sa carcasse et ses composantes qui brillaient maintenant sur le sol, réduit en miettes. C'était comme de voir son reflet. Il était fini, usé, les blessures dans son âme lui semblaient irréparables.

-La chance pourrait tourner… Mais moi, est-ce que je peux me reprendre? Al, avant c'était si simple. Avant, quand je prenais une décision, c'était en pensant d'abord à toi, pour être sûr que tu sois en sécurité.

Il avait été le tuteur de son frère dès ses quinze ans, l'âge réglementaire à Amestris.

-Maintenant, que je fasse le bon choix ou pas, ça ne change rien pour toi. Il n'y a que sur moi que ça retombe et je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai déjà fait toutes les erreurs qu'il fallait pour que tu meures… Winry aussi est en train de s'éloigner. Pourquoi est-ce que tout dérape?

à s.u.i.v.r.e

je sais, il touche le fond du fond, et cette fille dans le bar était une pas d'allure et Winry a bien raison de le disputer et Ed est pathétique, mais les choses vont changer. En attendant, mon temps d'update est plutôt régulier et je suis plutôt fière de moi, parce que ce n'est si facile de faire un chapitre par semaine. Surtout quand on travaille 30 heures semaines, sans accès à Internet plus de trois jours semaines. Heureusement, je me suis fait un bon plan de match et je devrais passer au travers de cette fic. Je viens de checker ça et j'ai comme mis trois chap en un seul. Wow, condensé l'info. Vous pouvez trouver ça random que Sho lui tire dessus, mais aucune de mes autres idées ne marchait et je voulais qu'Ed réalise que ses automails avait un avantage. Il ne l'a pas encore compris, mais ça va venir. Je vais essayer de mettre mon autre chapitre plus vite et de le faire plus joyeux que celui-ci. Sinon, pour la lamborghini et la porsche, c'est surtout que d'imaginer Ed en lamborghini noire, je trouvais ça trop sexy. En fait, l'imaginer en costume de pilote de course, je le trouve sexy point, mais bon… Pourquoi ce serait que des jolies filles devant des chars, hein? Je délire, je sais, je sais.

Enfin, pas de pub, je suis contre les voitures normalement, mais parmi les voitures de marques et stylées, ses deux là ont retenu mon attention. Peut-être que je ferais quelques fanarts, je verrais si je peux trouver le temps.

Oh fait, pour que le chap arrive plus vite, laissez beaucoup de reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment. Allez, à plus!


	4. Un nouveau départ

Comment ça, déjà un autre chapitre? Celui est fluffy pour compenser l'autre. Et vous aller aimer, c'est plein d'edwin. Puis ça fait avancer l'histoire et je prend un peu d'avance. Comme ça, si je n'arrive pas à finir l'autre pour la semaine prochaine, vous en aurez eu deux. Enfin, lisez, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre opinion!

Chapitre 4 – Nouveau départ

Quand il l'avait mené sur la table d'opération, Edward n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir se lancer dans cette affaire. Il n'avait qu'un boxer sur le dos et une armée de chirurgien l'entourait. Winry vint se placer à sa droite, un sourire hésitant sur son visage pâle à cause des heures et des nuits blanches passées dans l'atelier à retravailler sur ses automails.

-Ed, tu es bien certain de vouloir tenter le coup maintenant? Les sujets de laboratoire n'ont pas survécu à l'opération et tu es encore dans un sal état…

-Winry, je suis plus gros qu'un rat de labo, je peux le faire.

-Très bien.

Il déglutit malgré lui en la voyant détourner le regard, et en sentant les premiers liens d'acier être installé. Il devait être attacher pour l'opération, car il pourrait se débattre malgré lui quand on fixerait ses nerfs aux circuits des automails. Il frémit comme on refermait une clips sur sa taille et une autre sur chacune de ses jambes. Une dernière fut placé au niveau de son épaule droite, juste avant la coupure et il fut saisi.

-C'est… c'est froid, remarqua-t-il.

Il avait la chair de poule.

-Ça va aller Edward, murmura Winry en lui prenant la main.

Il la serra dans la sienne avec un faible sourire. Il avait confiance en elle, mais la présence de tous ses étrangers qui travailleraient sur ce qui restait de son corps pour refaire de lui un homme à part entière le gênait. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent un court instant et leur regard restèrent accrochés alors que les scientifiques s'activaient autour d'eux.

-J'ai dit que je passerais au travers, ne t'inquiète pas, l'encouragea-t-il.

Malgré lui, il essaya de retenir sa main dans la sienne, y trouvant son seul réconfort. Mais les gens repoussèrent Winry alors que ses yeux se faisaient larmoyants et on plaqua un masque sur sa bouche pour qu'il s'endorme sous les effluves d'un gaz anesthésiant. Il n'aurait pas pu résister. Un instant, il n'entendit que le bruit de son souffle dans le masque, qui ralentissait. Il battit des paupières et sentit quelque chose sur son front. Les mèches blondes de son amie d'enfance lui chatouillèrent le nez et il comprit qu'elle lui embrassait le front, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle lui tienne la main à ce moment où il s'abandonnait à l'inconnu pour revenir changer, à moitié homme, moitié machine. Il était terrifié, mais il se détendit malgré lui. Il fit un cauchemar terrible, où sa mère et son frère l'appelait depuis la voiture familiale, avant que la tôle ne se mette à fondre sur eux, juste comme il venait pour embarquer lui aussi.

Il se réveilla, gelé de la tête au pied, mais il y avait quelque chose de doux sur son ventre et en bougeant il sentit le même chatouillement qui l'avait frôlé quand il s'était endormi. Winry s'était endormie sur sa table d'opération, la tête sur son ventre nu, ses cheveux doux éparpillés sur lui. Son souffle lui caressait le torse et il devina sa main dans la sienne. Dans la droite. Il referma lentement ses doigts de métal, envoyant les ordres qui ne se faisaient plus autrefois et constatant qu'il sentait à peine Winry avec cette main. Il n'avait aucun sens du touché, il ne percevait pas sa chaleur. En se redressant tant qu'il le pouvait malgré les sangles qui retenaient encore son épaule et sa jambe, il vit qu'il pouvait faire bouger ses orteils.

Il avait mal aux nerfs et une légère migraine, mais sinon, il se sentait bien. Ses membres réagissaient tous à ses ordres, contrairement à l'impression de membre fantôme qu'il avait eu autrefois. C'était réconfortant de se sentir en contrôle. Puis, il leva son bras gauche, curieux de toucher à son nouveau bras. La froideur du métal le surprit et lui rappela que cet automail n'avait rien d'humain. Malgré lui, il s'imagina toucher Winry avec cette main d'acier, lui caresser les cheveux, la joue. Il frémit en se demandant comment elle pouvait tenir cette main horrible, dépourvue de la moindre chaleur. Sa poitrine trembla comme il réalisait ce qu'il venait de devenir.

Il n'osa pas faire de mouvements brusques, de craintes de réveiller Winry, mais juste comme il se faisait cette réflexion, elle se redressa avant de sursauter et sa main se crispa dans la sienne. Il le vit plus qu'il ne le sentit.

-Ed, tu es réveillé? Tu te sens bien? J'ai cru que nous allions te perdre, tu as perdu tellement de sang…

-Ah bon?

-Excuses-moi, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Ah, je ne ferais pas une très bonne infirmière. Comment tu te sens?

-J'ai un peu froid. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore attaché?

-C'est moi qui l'a demandé, parce que tu ne dois pas t'agiter pour l'instant, tes nerfs pourraient ne pas le supporter. L'opération a duré 7 heures…

-Si longtemps que ça?

-C'était normal vu qu'on installait les deux automails en même temps, mais je ne le refairais pas et tu serais mieux de ne pas perdre d'autre morceau, tu m'entends. Tu es pâle comme un fantôme.

Elle lui caressa le visage, repoussant ses cheveux longs et il frissonna en se sentant minuscule et fragile tout d'un coup. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la toucher de la même manière et par réflexe, ce fut sa main droite qui se tendit vers elle, mais il stoppa aussitôt son geste. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cet automail en regardant Winry, il ne voulait pas qu'elle tremble à cause du froid que dégageait ses doigts, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne pourrait jamais…

-Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hein? Ri… rien, j'ai juste…

Il rattrapa sa main comme elle semblait prêt à la retirer et ferma les yeux un moment. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle la cajole et lui dise qu'il était comme avant, qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'elle ne le trouvait pas repoussant, que ses automails ne l'effrayait pas. Mais elle rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait et se dégagea brusquement, sans exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits.

-Ed, pardonnes-moi je… Il faut qu'on te fasse passer des tests pour être sûrs que tu n'as rien, il faut…

Edward se réveilla avec un grognement de mécontentement. La Winry de ses rêves était aussi fuyante que celle de la réalité. Mais selon ses plus récents courriels, cet état de chose allait changer. Elle arrivait avec le premier avion cet après-midi. Elle avait une semaine d'études, ou de congé et pouvait quitter l'université malgré la méchanceté de son directeur de programme, qui tenait mordicus à l'empêcher d'entretenir une vie sociale en-dehors de ses études.

-Et pour une fois, pas de Jeffrey à l'horizon, voulut-il s'encourager.

Mais en croisant son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, il songea que les choses pourraient être plus compliquées. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi crevé. En ressortant de sa douche, il constata que ce n'était pas tellement mieux. Il avait l'air plus frais, mais pas plus enthousiaste. En secouant la tête, il se sécha rapidement, enfila les premiers vêtements propres qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit sans prendre la peine de mettre de gant. Il essayait d'adopter une nouvelle attitude envers ses automails. Ce n'était pas facile, mais maintenant, il pouvait se remercier d'avoir choisi ce genre de prothèse. Autrement, il serait mort face aux tirs de Tucker…

Il préféra oublier ce détail.

Il lui fallu un moment pour descendre dans le garage et encore plus de temps pour se décider à embarquer dans sa voiture. Il ne fit pas gronder le moteur, se contentant de la démarrer et partit à une vitesse modérée. Il savait que Winry serait contente de le voir arriver avec sa voiture. D'un, elle l'adorait, de deux, cela prouverait qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête. Et dans un sens, après deux semaines passés à réfléchir sur son avenir, il avait retrouvé la raison. Son écurie l'avait laissé tombé, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'en trouver une autre…

Ce ne serait pas facile, mais sa vie ne l'avait jamais été. Il se gara dans le stationnement de l'aéroport, coupant la musique classique qu'il avait mis pour se calmer les nerfs. Il préférait que Winry ignore qu'il écoutait ça. Ce serait mauvais pour sa réputation et bien qu'elle soit presque ruinée, il y tenait encore…

En sortant de sa Lamborghini, il pu entendre un sifflement admirateur, qui s'adressait à la caisse et pas à lui, mais autrefois, il pensait presque à sa voiture avant lui, alors, il n'en prenait pas ombrage. Il jeta un œil à la femme qui observait l'engin avec envie.

Il fut intimidé en découvrant une silhouette toute en courbes et en finesse. La poitrine de son admiratrice débordait de sa petite robe noire et ses longs cheveux sombres cascadaient sur ses épaules nues. Elle lui adressa un sourire étrange, presque machiavélique. Il eut un frisson dans le dos en sentant ses yeux peser sur les doits mécaniques de sa main droite. Elle l'étudiait comme on étudiait du bétail, ou un moteur à plusieurs cylindres et malgré lui, Ed fut gêné.

-Edward Elric… Je devrais peut-être m'éloigner avant qu'un malheur ne se produise, se moqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, c'est ça…

Il fit cliqueter son démarreur à distance, le klaxon lâcha un bip et en jouant un peu avec ses clés pour frimer, il passa à côté de la femme. Si elle était jeune, il n'aurait pas pu le dire, mais en la regardant, il la trouvait… Agressive. Il entra dans l'aéroport et très vite, il eut la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui permit de constater que c'était cette fille. Elle avait des yeux bruns qui tiraient sur le rouge et ils ne cessaient de le fixer. Son regard lui sembla pesant et il accéléra un peu, sans pour autant se mettre à courir. En passant devant une vitrine remplie de miroir, il entraperçut son reflet. Sa chemise noire tombait nonchalamment sur ses jeans et ses cheveux longs laissés lousses sur ses épaules lui semblèrent un peu trop long. Il remarqua le pied en talon haut et la jupe noire de sa poursuivante et ragea en se sentant perdre un instant le contrôle de ses pensées.

-Ok, le vol 13, se murmura-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça porterait malheur. Après tout, je suis pas dedans…

Il commençait à se laisser convaincre qu'il portait la poisse. Il se repéra rapidement et rejoignit l'aire de débarquement en constatant qu'il était pile à l'heure. Une pluie drue s'abattit sur Central, ralentissant les manœuvres d'atterrissage, mais Ed était serein. Il lui était arrivé tant de drame qu'il ne voyait pas comment un autre pourrait se produire. Il s'accouda aux baies vitrées pour regarder l'avion de Winry se poser. Il crut entendre quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui et se retourna à demi.

C'était encore _elle_…

-Quoi?

-Tu es venu chercher quelqu'un sur le vol 13, comme moi? C'est fou comme le monde est petit quand même.

-Pff…

Il allait reporter son attention à la baie vitrée et l'avion quand une étincelle brilla sur le poignet de la femme. Il remarqua alors une insigne et la reconnut presque aussitôt. Elle avait un bracelet frappé du sceau des écuries Dante… Elle se pencha vers lui et il constata qu'elle avait un tatouage du même signe sur la poitrine. Il rougit malgré lui, essayant de se souvenir ce que signifiait ce symbole du lion et du serpent. C'était vague, mais il savait que ces écuries étaient parmi les meilleures du continent.

-Je suis venu chercher notre dernière recrue. Il a terminé son entraînement dans les montagnes de Briggs.

Ed fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui racontait-elle tout cela?

-Tu t'es fais saké par ton écurie, pas vrai?

-Y'a qu'à lire les potins, non?

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de lecture.

« Si elle sait lire », répliqua-t-il mentalement.

-Écoutes, pour l'instant, les grands maîtres des courses jugent que tu es en année sabbatique Elric, mais tu es une pointure en devenir. Les erreurs de jeunesse, on comprend ça chez Dante.

Malgré le fait que l'occasion soit trop belle, Ed avait comme un doute. Peut-être parce que ça semblait trop facile d'un coup?

-Je ne cherche pas d'écurie pour l'instant.

-Tu sais comment ça marche dans le business, vous ne cherchez pas, c'est nous qui vous trouvons. Ne te laisses pas le temps de rouiller, Elric, si tu veux avoir une chance.

D'un geste à la fois fluide et sexy, elle sortit une carte d'il ne savait où et la lui tendit.

-Appelles-nous quand le cœur t'en dira, mon chou. Dis que c'est Lust qui t'a référé.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se détourner vers l'entrée où les passagers du vol débarquait. Un adolescent mince aux cheveux verts attachés en queue de cheval se trouvait dans la première ligne. Il avait un sourire en coin et un drôle d'accoutrement. Il faisait froid, pourtant, il portait des shorts et une simple camisole de cuir noire. Lust lui ouvrit les bras et ils échangèrent un baiser un peu trop passionné pour se faire en public.

« Je sais pas si je veux devenir une de ses recrues… »

Mais très vite, il oublia l'exubérant duo grâce au cri enthousiaste de son amie d'enfance.

-Edward! s'exclama Winry.

Elle souriait, d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de forcé pour une fois et il fut soulagé de la retrouver. Elle avait un manteau de cuir noir et cette jupe courte qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter. Déjà exacerbé par les formes de Lust, Edward se laissa complètement charmé en voyant Winry marcher vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds touchèrent son menton comme elle le prenait dans ses bras et il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son étreinte, réconforté après le cauchemar qu'avait été sa vie sans elle. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu es venu en taxi?

-Tu crois que j'ai si peu de classe que ça? Ça a été le voyage?

-Super, j'étais en classe économique avec une bande de zarbis qui faisait n'importe quoi. Je peux pas croire que je vais me retaper ça à la fin de la semaine.

-Ne penses donc pas à ça. Viens, on va aller chercher tes bagages.

-Oui, mais vite hein, parce que j'ai hâte d'être rentré! Enfin, je vais être dans mon atelier avec mes outils.

Cette remarqua rappela à Edward qu'elle avait amené un set impressionnant d'outil et d'instrument pour son université. « Oh non, il va pas falloir que je porte deux tonnes d'équipements toujours… »

Un bras autour des épaules de son amie, le gauche, ils allèrent récupérer les valises de Winry, qui étaient moins nombreuses que son copain ne le craignait. Ils eurent un petit moment de malaise quand une employée les traita comme s'il formait un couple, mais ils firent semblant pour ne pas l'énerver et gagnèrent finalement le stationnement, se tenant un peu plus éloigné l'un de l'autre. Comme ils avaient toujours été ensemble, ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient plus intimes qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Surtout depuis la mort d'Alphonse, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se coller davantage, ne serait-ce que pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient vivants tous les deux. Enfant, ils s'étaient embrassé, innocemment, juste pour voir, mais aujourd'hui, leur situation changeait. Leurs désirs et leurs rêves n'étaient plus les mêmes, mais ils étaient incapables de considérer leur amitié avec un avis plus adulte.

Ils avaient peur de tout perdre s'ils se risquaient dans une relation amoureuse et avec l'incident du bar, Ed ne pouvait pas trop en demander. Ils remplirent la valise de la voiture, il lui ouvrit sa portière avant d'aller prendre place derrière le volant. Une fois tout les deux plus isolés, ils se sentirent un peu plus détendus. C'était vrai que le fait qu'il vienne la chercher à l'aéroport pouvait porter à confusion et que ces derniers temps…

-Tu as l'air vraiment mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé au téléphone.

-Faut dire que cette semaine a été un peu mieux que la dernière.

-D'autres filles dans les bars?

-Non, pas de bar ni de fille, pas même une goutte de bière. J'ai recommencé à travailler sur le moteur « X ». Ça m'a fait du bien de me replonger dans quelque chose.

-Cette femme m'a vraiment gêné quand elle a dit comme on était bien assortie.

-Pourquoi? Elle n'avait pas raison?

-Non mais, si les gens s'imaginent des choses alors qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas?

-Winry… Il y a quelque chose entre nous.

-Ed?

Il n'avait pas encore démarré le moteur, hésitant à partir alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement pour la première fois. Et comme elle se retournait vers lui, il comprit qu'elle jouait au même jeu que lui. Elle le testait pour s'assurer de la vérité vraie. Elle ne voulait plus être blessée. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir sur les couvertures des revues en train de peloter les filles des bars. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe d'une autre fille qu'elle.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, on se parlait tout le temps au téléphone et ça m'énervait…

-Moi aussi, fit-elle. Mais tout à l'heure, ce que tu as voulu dire… Ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est…

-C'est ça, répondit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Il l'embrassa sans prévenir, la prenant par surprise, mais elle s'abandonna presque aussitôt après s'être raidie dans ses bras. Ed avait espéré avoir cette occasion trop longtemps et il repoussa les limites de son amie, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Il essaya de calmer ses pulsions, de réprimer son élan, de ne pas la toucher avec son automail. Ses cheveux étaient doux sous ses doigts. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sur la sienne, invitante et elle s'invita chez lui, répondant avec fougue à son baiser, se mettant carrément à genou sur lui pour mieux l'embrasser. Ils étaient à l'étroit, mais ils se cramponnaient si bien l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne voyaient pas de raison de s'en plaindre.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Winry lui tenant la tête, Edward cherchant ses mots.

-Je…

-Je t'aime, Ed, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas juste. Tu as toutes les filles que tu croises à tes pieds.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. La plupart du temps, elles doivent d'abord se saouler pour en arriver là. Puis… Il n'y a que toi qui a jamais compté.

-C'est vrai Ed?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

-Alors tu veux qu'on soit ensemble?

-Oui.

Elle colla son front contre le sien, louchant presque pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il frissonna en sentant ses lèvres frôler les siennes comme elle demandait :

-Edward, tu m'aimes? Tu m'aimes vraiment moi?

-Oui, Winry, je t'aime.

-Dis-le encore.

-Je t'aime Winry.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion encore et cette fois la lutte gagna leurs mains qui s'égarèrent sur l'autre, avant qu'ils ne se ressaississent.

-Tu sais, la première fois que tu m'as embrassé, ça ne comptait pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne t'avais pas dit que je t'aimais moi aussi.

Ed se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. C'était un peu facile… Mais il était heureux. Il se sentait coupable, mais si heureux… Il repartait à neuf maintenant. Et il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur cette fois.

à s.u.i.v.r.e

Yeah, de la joie, de l'amour, de la vie, de l'espoir! Voyez, une meilleure note que le dernier chapitre. Alors oui, ils finissent vite ensemble, mais j'ai déjà fait une fic où leur fallait plus de 300 pages pour finir par s'embrasser, se dire qu'ils s'aiment, alors imaginer la progression du reste. Puis sérieusement, les amis qui sont si proches qu'il passe pour un couple mais qui n'en sont pas un parce qu'ils refusent d'admettre qu'ils s'aiment davantage –genre la gêne, l'impression que l'autre ne l'aime pas, la peur de perdre un ami cher- c'est beau, mais je l'ai déjà utilisé, alors le drame sera autre part. Puis, c'est pas parce que maintenant tout va bien que ça va demeurer tout beau. La vie de couple, c'est quelque chose, et cé pas tout le temps rose.

Sinon, ben, je voudrais une review pour chaque chapitre, même si j'en ai mis deux dans la même journée. Siouplait! C'était pour vous raccrocher, parce que je voulais pas vous perdre avec la déprime intense d'Edward… Bon il est tard, faut que j'aille me coucher moi… minuit moins 20, ah seigneur…

Envy et Lust ont fait un passage éclair, mais maintenant, vous savez de quoi il retourne un peu plus. La suite, le plus tôt possible. Si j'ai mes reviews!


	5. Ready? Get set and go!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris. J'ai sauté au moins un mois et demi d'update. Enfin, ça fait un bail, dire que j'avais publié quatre chap en trois semaines. Je suis impardonnable et j'aurais pu publié avant, mais je voulais que ce soit mieux que le dernier chap –que j,avais un peu bosché- et finalement, j'ai eu trop de trucs à faire, ou tout simplement la tête ailleurs. La fic n,est pas abandonnée, j'aime toujours autant fullmetal, seulement ,le temps me manque et j'arrive en fin de session. Soyez compréhensifs et surtout…

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 - Ready? Set and… Go!

-Ed, tu sais ce que j'aime dans la course?

-Quoi?

-C'est que pendant quelques secondes, juste quelques infimes secondes, le monde n'est plus limité et n'a plus la moindre frontière. À un moment donné, tout est possible et j'ai l'impression de filer dans l'infini. Sur une piste de course, je me sens libre, comme si je faisais vraiment parti de l'univers et qu'en même temps, j'étais hors du temps. Je vole sur le bitume, je plane entre les obstacles. Il n'y a pas de jugement, pas de menace. Il ne reste que moi dans l'espace et le mouvement. Et à ce moment, gagner ou perdre n'a pas la moindre importance. Tant que je roule à toute vitesse, rien ne compte plus. Et c'est comme si j'étais vraiment moi.

« Tu te droguais à l'adrénaline pour oublier le mal. Tu ne vivais que pour courir, encore, pour courser toujours, et retrouver cette impression d'infini. Et à quoi cela t'aura-t-il servi au final? »

-…_c'est comme si j'étais vraiment moi_.

-!

Le moteur s'emballa sur le ciment humide, les carrosseries s'écrasèrent les uns sur les autres dans un grincement inquiétant alors que les explosions lui faisaient bourdonner les oreilles.

-…_à ce moment, gagner ou perdre n'a pas la moindre importance._

Ed braqua son volant, il sentit l'acier s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite, sa jambe écrasée sous la tôle. Les flammes se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre. Elles dévoraient le ciel, les coureurs dans leur voiture.

-_Tant que je roule à toute vitesse, rien ne compte plus._

Al hurlait en se débattant dans son cockpit, Ed pouvait le voir très clairement, comme s'il avait été à côté de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais pu le rejoindre…

-._.j'étais_ _hors du temps. Il ne reste que moi et l'espace._

Au contraire, il ne restait plus rien. Ed ne pouvait plus supporter ce poids sur sa conscience, il n'en avait jamais été capable et chaque jour qui venait certifier la mort d'Alphonse était une épreuve un peu plus dure à endurer. Il hurla dans son rêve, à cause des brûlures sur sa peau et de son bras qu'il avait réussi à s'arracher lui-même sur la tôle tordue. Mais il hurlait encore en se réveillant du cauchemar, parce qu'il savait qu'Al ne serait plus jamais là pour lui parler de ses impressions à propos des courses, qu'Al ne gagnerait jamais, n'éprouverait plus cette impression d'infini. Et lui qui pouvait encore le vivre, lui qui aurait du s'empresser de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie pour mener à bien les rêves de son frère, il restait piégé dans une dépression sans fin, à retourner la mort d'Alphonse dans sa tête, à ronger ses idées noires et trembler à l'idée de dépasser les 200 km/h dans sa voiture…

Il se redressa lentement sur les coudes, en grinçant des dents à cause des élancements dans son épaule branchée à l'automail. Ça faisait mal, horriblement mal. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, dans le noir. Le plancher de bois grinça alors qu'une impression familière gagnait l'adolescent. « Winry. » pensa-t-il.

Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre, elle était la seule à vivre avec lui maintenant, et ce pour seulement une semaine. Elle s'était installé dans la chambre d'amie à l'étage la veille et après l'avoir aidé à monté ses nombreux bagages, ils n'avaient pas échangé grand-chose, ni mot ni baiser, comme s'ils étaient gênés d'avoir avancé trop vite dans leur relation vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour la voir, il l'entendit lâcher un faible cri de surprise et…

-Paf!

-Ah!

-Aïe!

Winry venait de trébucher sur une des pièces de moteur abandonnées par son ami au milieu de la chambre et s'était étendu de tout son long sur son lit et son occupant, coupant le souffle d'Edward du même coup.

-Winry?!

-Désolé, je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose, je t'ai entendu crié, j'ai eu peur que…

Malgré sa propre gêne, elle referma ses bras sur lui et Edward sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, précipité, paniqué. Elle s'était inquiété pour lui, comme toujours. Si seulement il savait être plus fort, être fort comme autrefois, être capable de résister à la pression. D'admettre qu'Al était mort et ne reviendrait jamais…

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-il. Seulement un cauchemar.

-Mais tu trembles, Edward.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé… Al…

-Pitié, restes avec moi, il faut que tu arrêtes, tu te fais du mal.

-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne fais plus rien. Même mon moteur X sur lequel je travaille ne va nulle part. Quand je ne rêve pas à toi, c'est Al qui revient et l'accident…

Winry se raidit un peu, hésitant entre l'émoi de savoir qu'il rêvait d'elle et la désolation devant la peine déchirante de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Dès le départ, il avait voulu jouer les forts, mais la douleur le rongeait. Ses automails lui rappelait l'accident l'ayant privé de son frère, les pistes de course lui renvoyait le rire perdu de l'enfant qui tapait des mains en sautant dans sa première voiture, qui hurlait de plaisir dans son casque avant de l'appeler à l'aide, au milieu des flammes.

-Ed, même si ce n'est que pour oublier Al…

-Je ne compte pas l'oublier, je ne cherche pas d'échappatoire. Je veux juste réussir à me relever.

Winry s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et il aurait donné cher pour se retourner et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semblait aussi fragile que lui. Mais pour une fois qu'il l'avait avec lui alors qu'il en avait le plus besoin, il ne pousserait plus les choses. Il avait été trop agressif et avait agi impulsivement la veille, dans le stationnement de l'aéroport. Maintenant, il devait se relever pour de vrai. Une bonne fois pour toute.

-Il n'y a plus d'argent qui rentre et si je ne fais rien, je serais à la rue dans peu de temps. Ça peut sembler idiot, mais avec tout ses procès, ses opérations et l'enterrement d'Al, le magot que je pensais réserver au développement de mon moteur écologique est à lot. Il faut que je travaille ou que je retourne à l'université mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais devoir courser.

-Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable?

-Je peux toujours conduire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais plus coureurs automobiles. Quand un cavalier tombe de cheval, il remonte en selle, non?

« Oui, mais il ne perd pas un bras et une jambe en tombant… » pensa-t-elle en se gardant bien de le répéter.

-Il y a une écurie qui voudrait me prendre. Et j'y ai un peu réfléchi, ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…

-Quoi, vraiment? Edward, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?! s'exclama la jeune fille en roulant sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, un peu nerveux.

-Écoutes, j'ai croisé une de leur agente hier seulement, à l'aéroport, fallait que j'y pense quand même quelques heures avant de considérer ça comme une option. Puis, rien n'est gagné, peut-être qu'elle se moquait de moi.

-Ed, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas te vouloir dans son écurie. Tu n'as jamais perdu une course et tu es hyper discipliné, exactement ce qu'il faut pour faire un coureur assidu.

-Tu crois que je devrais tenter le coup alors? demanda-t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de son amie.

Elle battit doucement des cils, murmurant un oui qui lui chatouilla le menton.

-Même si c'est de l'écurie Dante dont on parle?

-QUOI?!

Disons que les gens de Dante avait une très grosse réputation dans le monde de la course. Une mauvaise réputation. Chacun des coureurs de cette maison était des casse-cous, risque tout qui coursaient seulement pour la vitesse et la victoire. Chaque étoile de la F1 passé dans cette écurie avait été mêlée aux plus terribles accidents de courses de la dernière décennie. Et miraculeusement, ils étaient les seuls à demeurer vivants des carambolages et des sorties de course apocalyptique. Dante se trouvait deuxième au classement, juste après l'écurie de Centralry, où le légendaire champion du monde de F1, Mustang, trônait en roi et maître.

-Ces gens baignent avec les mafiosi et le monde du crime, tu devrais le savoir, Edward! À chaque rallye, à chaque grand prix, leurs coureurs passent à deux doigts de se tuer. Leur dernière recrue, Envy qu'ils l'appellent, il a réussi à démolir trente fois sa voiture en même pas six mois. Il fait des courses illégales dans les ghettos, l'argent lui sort de partout et il continue juste pour risquer sa peau. Il l'a dit lui-même dans une entrevue. Mon directeur de programme, Greed, est un de leur entraîneur et tu sais comme il est terrible. Ils testent leur voiture avec leurs coureurs, sous toutes les températures, dans le désert d'Ishbal, dans les montagnes de Briggs, dans les marais de Xin.

-Peut-être, mais qui d'autres voudra d'un coureur comme moi après tout les problèmes que j'ai eu avec la presse à scandale?

-Ne me dit pas que tu comptes t'embarquer là-dedans juste parce que tu es désespéré de trouver mieux. Tu comptes te contenter de ça?!

-Ils sont deuxième au classement mondial et ils collent au train de Mustang, autant dire qu'avec un de leur bolide, j'aurais tout les chances de me qualifier pour le grand prix l'année prochaine. Pourquoi je n'essaierais pas hein? C'est pas comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à perdre.

-Mais Ed…

-De toute façon, je l'ai déjà eu mon accident presque mortel duquel j'ai miraculeusement réchappé, ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

Winry dut passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder face à elle et ne trouva rien à répondre, que de se serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-Si tu crois que c'est ce qu'il te faut, je ne m'opposerais pas Edward. Mais je viendrais avec toi en tant que technicienne d'appoint, au moins. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas rouler dans une voiture que je n'ai pas rafistolée.

-J'imagine que comme tu connais Greed, tu auras ton entrée gratuite, de toute façon, tu es une mécanicienne de génie. Il faut que j'essaie, au moins pour voir si je suis encore capable de faire des courses. Et si je le peux, je gagnerais le grand prix. Pour Al…

« Il faudrait que tu le fasses d'abord pour toi. » pensa-t-elle.

-Et pour nous deux, Edward, il y a toujours quelque chose entre nous, où c'était juste pour te changer les idées hier?

-Quoi? Mais non, j'étais sérieux. C'est juste que… on était déjà si proche quand on était de simple ami que ça semble presque trop naturel de t'avoir dans mes bras.

-Ça te fait peur à toi? D'être à l'aise avec moi?

-Non, mais c'est la première fois que je ressens ça avec une fille. Et je suis content. Je ne voudrais pas te donner la mauvaise impression en allant trop vite et j'ai eu l'impression qu'hier, on dépassait les bornes, puisque tu n'as pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé. Tu avais presque l'air de chercher à m'éviter, expliqua-t-il.

-Eh bien, c'est un peu bizarre de soudainement penser que tu veux sortir avec moi alors qu'on a seulement été des amis pendant si longtemps. Si on faisait une erreur, si on devait se mettre à se détester, je n'aurais plus personne.

-Et moi non plus, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines?

Elle eut un sourire penaud et il secoua doucement la tête.

-On est peut-être pas parti sur les bonnes bases. J'aurais du t'invité à sortir avant de t'embrasser, remarqua-t-il.

-Non, Edward, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que j'avais peur que tu veuilles être avec moi seulement pour … elle hésita longtemps avant de terminer sa phrase : pour oublier Alphonse…

-Quoi?! Mais… je voulais être avec toi depuis des années déjà, c'est juste que je n'osais pas… Les magazines de potin disent peut-être le contraire, mais je ne suis pas si à l'aise que ça avec les filles.

-Mais avec moi, tu te sens bien, fit Winry en nichant son visage contre son torse, son souffle caressant sa peau nue.

-Mieux que bien, Winry… Et si ça peut te le prouver, ce soir, je t'emmène au cinéma!

-Hein? Mais Ed, tu es encore en pleine dépression.

-Arrêtes, je suis sur la bonne voie. Et je dois bien profiter du fait que tu sois là pour une semaine, non?

-Et tu veux aller voir un film? demanda-t-elle, avec de sérieux doutes.

Ed était un garçon partagé entre l'intellectuel et le physique. Mais il n'était pas cinévore pour autant. Au contraire, il ne tenait jamais en place, à moins que ce soit pour se consacrer sur un traité de mécanique quantique ou quelques autres théories du genre…

-J'en sais rien, je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble, tu peux choisir l'endroit que tu veux et je t'y emmène. Il faut que je sorte de cette maison et que je me change un peu les idées, sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à prendre de décision pour rien.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit et que les journalistes s'y remettent?

-Winry, on n'a qu'à ne pas se tenir dans des endroits sportifs, je suis pas si connu que ça. Chaque fois que je fais mon épicerie, la dame ne me reconnait pas, elle fait juste : à oui, vous allez sonner en sortant, à cause des automails.

-Oh non, tu déclenches les alarmes des magasins?

-Pas tout le temps, mais souvent.

-Bon ben c'est décidé, ce soir, on passa la soirée dans l'atelier et je vais remédier à ça. Il y a des limites, déjà que tu ne pourrais pas passer les contrôles douaniers de l'aéroport…

Il voulut la calmer, car elle semblait désolée de lui avoir causé des soucis, aussi triviaux soient-ils, mais elle le prit par surprise en se redressant un peu au-dessus de lui et l'embrassant brièvement sur la bouche, du bout des lèvres.

-Je vais commencer par mettre de l'ordre dans ta maison de fou et nous allons faire une vraie épicerie tous les deux. J'ai vu le contenu de ton frigo, Edward Elric et tes diététiciens tomberaient malades s'ils voyaient comment tu te nourries. Ah et tu ne sors pas ta lamborghini aujourd'hui, elle est beaucoup trop voyante!

-Mais…

-Non, non, tu veux sortir avec moi, il faut assumer, et à partir de maintenant, nous entamons une période de test. Si on arrive à s'endurer tous les deux durant une semaine en vivant comme un vrai couple, je veux bien que ce soit officiel.

-Tu sais, les gens normaux ne passent pas de contrat pour ça.

-Edward, tu crois qu'il y a un mode d'emploi pour tomber en amour? Comme pour réparer un moteur turbo?

-Non…

-Très bien, alors viens, on va commencer tout de suite.

Elle sauta en bas du lit, ouvrit grand les stores de la fenêtre, laissant la lumière de l'aube entrer avant de faire un rapide tour sur elle-même afin d'inspecter la pièce. Les restes du dernier cellulaire d'Edward trainaient dans un coin, alors que des vêtements jonchaient le sol par-ci par-là et que différents outils se trouvait éparpillés sur les étagères, le plancher, le bureau et bien sûr, des livres de notes dépassaient de sous le lit. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait trébuché dans ce capharnaüm.

Elle reporta un regard noir vers son ami, qu'elle avait connu plus ordonné.

-Bon ok, c'est un peu le foutoir, mais c'est toi qui dit que je suis en pleine dépression, se défendit-il faiblement en s'asseyant sur son lit, laissant les couvertures glisser de son torse blême.

Il ne portait qu'une paire de boxer et Winry sentit sa raison lui échapper ensemble. Elle avait dit qu'il comptait vivre comme un couple le ferait, non? De drôles d'idées lui traversèrent l'esprit et elle rougit violemment.

-Très bien, Ed, alors JE vais te préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom, si je peux trouver de la farine quelque part au milieu de tous tes plats surgelés et du reste. Et toi, TU vas ranger ce bazar. Ensuite, on ira faire l'épicerie et quelques achats essentiels.

-Quel genre d'achats essentiels demanda-t-il en se frottant l'œil gauche et réprimant un baillement.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentait tout ensommeillé et il songeait à piquer une petite sieste dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné. La vie de couple ne lui semblait pas impliquer le fait de vivre avec une fille qui se prend pour votre mère, non?

-Tu veux te reprendre en main, oui ou non?

-J'ai dit que c'était ce que je voulais, approuva-t-il.

-Eh bien, il va te falloir une nouvelle garde-robe.

-Quoi?!

-Et moi aussi, j'aurais besoin de nouveaux vêtements, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son pyjama sous sa robe de chambre.

Ed soupira avant de répondre au sourire coquin de son amie. Elle se fichait de lui et il pressentait qu'au final, même si tout semblait de très mauvais augure, ils allaient passer une très bonne journée. Sûrement la première depuis très très longtemps.

à s.u.i.v.r.e

Alors, aucune prédiction pour le moment où viendra le prochain update, l'université et le travail me prennent tout mon temps, en plus, je viens de tomber malade, alors, ça pourrait être long, mais je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mettre le prochain chap plus vite que celui-ci.

Merci de lire et de commenter, comme toujours, autrement, la suite pourrait ne jamais paraître, car il m'en faut vraiment beaucoup ces derniers temps pour réussir à prendre le temps d'écrire.


	6. Une remontée fulgurante

Alors de un, le titre dit presque tout, mais en fait non, je fais un peu avancé notre couple préféré, je fais beaucoup avancer Edward et à ce sujet, je crois que mes coupures –signaler par trois petits points entre les paragraphes- sont un peu brutales. Sinon, je fais mention aux universitaires qui se couchent tard. Alors tranche de vie : Je suis malade et je me couche aussi tard que les autres soirs, soit vers minuit ou une heure du mat. Et je travaille tellement dur pour payer mes études que je suis presque incapable d'étudier après. C'est grave, mais –cherchez l'erreur- j'ai quand même de bonnes notes. Je sais pas si je vais me lancer dans le doctorat dans deux ans, mais au moins, maintenant, je m'enligne bien pour faire le bac

Sinon, ben Ed a réellement pris ses résolutions cette fois, il va remonter la pente, alors, courage, c'est un tournant positif aujourd'hui, pour une fois!

Chapitre 6 – Une remontée fulgurante

Winry entraîna Edward à travers une dizaine de magasins dans lesquels il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle l'obligea à jouer les mannequins un instant, en lui faisant essayer toute sorte de vêtement et pour une rare fois, il accepta de se prêter au jeu, à la fois pour se changer les idées et rire avec son amie de toujours. C'était plutôt juste après tout, puisque la jeune fille devait aussi essayer les vêtements qu'il lui choisissait. Elle avait décidé de lui refaire une garde-robe complète et cela incluait tout type de vêtement, allant de ceux qu'il porterait lorsqu'il s'entraînait, ceux de tous les jours, les tenues plus chics, pour des rencontres officielles ou importantes et tout les à côtés, au presque.

Tantôt ils ressemblaient à deux ados parfaitement normaux, le moment d'après, ils semblaient sortis tout droit d'un bal, le jeune homme portant un toxedo un peu trop serré et Winry une robe de soirée vaguement indécente. Edward flamba ce qui lui resta d'argent et mis le reste sur sa carte de crédit, avec la ferme intention de décrocher un contrat avec l'écurie Dante pour avoir des chances de s'embarquer de nouveau dans l'univers de la course.

…

Envy n'ayant pas eu une excellente nuit –étant donné ses « joyeuses » retrouvailles avec Lust- il dormait encore à cinq heures de l'après-midi, quand son téléphone, ou plutôt, celui de Lust, décida de sonner violemment, interrompant ses ronflements dans un terrible grincement de dent. Le jeune coureur n'était pas patient ni très compréhensif. Une fraction de seconde, il songea à détruire l'appareil, avant de se reprendre et de jeter un œil à l'afficheur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que le sommeil le quittait tout à fait. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Pas déjà, pas le fils de cette ordure!

-Oui, allo?, répondit l'adolescent en réprimant un grognement de colère.

-Est-ce que je suis bien à l'écurie Dante?

Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur le visage pâle d'Envy.

-Oui, répondit-il, en sentant son visage se fendre, ses lèvres remontant beaucoup trop haut dans sa figure. Ses dents le démangeaient presque. Oui, Edward Elric, vous êtes à l'écurie Dante. C'est un plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Poursuivit le coureur en altérant légèrement sa voix afin de se donner l'air d'être une femme.

Il pousserait peut-être l'audace jusqu'à se faire passer pour Lust s'il le fallait , mais avant il devait s'assurer que le poisson soit bien ferré.

…

Winry allait entrer dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta net en percevant la voix d'Edward, qui semblait parler tout seul. En fait, il était au téléphone, comme elle observa les pauses qu'il marquait entre chacune de ses réponses. Elle décida d'attendre à l'extérieur, se demandant s'il comptait lui parler de cet appel ou la tenir dans l'ignorance. Très vite, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Oui, je m'entraîne encore.

-…

-Des tests? Sans problème.

-…

-Oui, je voudrais discuter un peu à propos de mon salaire.

-…

-Non, bien sûr, il n'y aura pas de problème. Demain, 10 heure. Ok, merci.

Edward raccrocha le combiné un peu plus sèchement que Winry ne s'y serait attendue et elle fut incapable de rester en retrait plus longtemps. Elle était presque sûre de déjà savoir ce qu'il venait de régler, ça sautait carrément aux yeux, mais elle avait comme un léger doute. Une inquiétude persistante lui disant que si Edward avait réellement été en pleine forme, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de s'allier avec l'écurie Dante. Et pourtant, il semblait même prêt à aller faire des essais pour prouver ses talents. Le lendemain même qu'il commençait les entretiens d'embauches. Elle se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure en songeant aux différents tests qu'on pourrait lui donner à faire. Test psychologique, physique, de réflexe, de mémoire, d'intelligence. Des tests pratiques… Sur le terrain. « Il n'a plus touché à une voiture de course depuis l'accident à part sa lhamborghini et ce n'est pas une voiture de course celle-là, c'est tout juste une auto sport… »

-Salut, Ed, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, tu nous mitonnes un petit plat?

-Ah, Winry. Je passais juste un coup de fil à l'écurie Dante.

Eh bien, il ne passait pas par quatre chemins au moins! Elle feignit la surprise, malgré les doutes qu'elle éprouvait toujours à propos de cette fameuse écurie.

-Les choses s'enlignent bien?

-Plutôt. Ils veulent me voir sur la piste demain pour voir si je suis encore un bon investissement.

-Ce n'est pas un peu rapide?

Il avait traîné si longtemps, à craindre de sortir et le voilà qui repartait à toute vapeur. Comme cette journée où les journalistes à potin l'avait surpris dans les bras d'une allumeuse… Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Winry éprouva une jalousie presque justifiée. Mais Edward semblait content de cette avancée et elle savait qu'il faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre qu'il sorte de sa carapace pour se remettre de l'accident. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait besoin de renouer avec la piste de course avant de s'attaquer au reste du monde. Ce matin, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais elle avait perçu sa nervosité. Il jouait l'indifférent, mais le regard des gens l'inquiétait encore. Il avait peur d'être pointé du doigt comme un monstre de foire, l'homme aux membres d'acier, la machine humaine. Il devait réhabiliter son nom et son image et il n'était plus question d'attendre. Dante le voulait encore la veille, mais le voudrait-elle demain? Les modes passaient vite et le monde de la course était impitoyable avec les perdants. Ed avait toujours été un battant, ou tout du moins, un battant en devenir. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait arriver encore.

-Ça fait assez longtemps que je me tourne les pouces. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça éternellement.

-Non, c'est vrai. Je suis contente que les choses s'enlignent bien. Et je vais croiser les doigts pour toi demain.

-Merci.

…

Malgré l'apparente complicité entre les deux amis, l'idée qu'Ed embarque réellement dans l'écurie Dante angoissait Winry. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. En se glissant dans son lit cette nuit-là, elle était particulièrement inquiète. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi.

Elle avait préparé à manger avec Edward, dans le rire et un brin de panique, quand il avait mis sa main droite sur le rond brûlant par inadvertance, mais le métal avait été à peine égratigné et les rires étaient revenus dès que sa main d'acier s'était bien refroidie. Ed avait développé une forme d'insouciance pire que celle d'auparavant quant à ses automails. Comme il ne possédait plus aucune perception tactile, il ne ressentait pas la douleur et ne faisait plus autant attention. Winry aurait cru que ce genre de réaction aurait pris plus de temps, mais au contraire, après à peine 6 mois, il savait que son bras et sa jambe pouvait résister à presque n'importe quoi. Elle espérait que cette impression d'invincibilité partielle ne finirait pas par gagner son corps tout entier.

Elle avait surtout peur qu'il devienne plus imprudent encore et d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit paranoïaque. Seulement, il développait une forme de nonchalance étrange au niveau de ses automails, comme si le fait de les endommager l'importait peu. Prendrait-il plus de risque encore qu'il n'en prenait auparavant? Deviendrait-il l'un de ses coureurs qui ne vit que pour la vitesse et se tue au volant de sa voiture? Serait-il un second Alphonse?

Après le souper, ils avaient écouté un film d'action ensemble, un film de poursuites en voitures. Ed avait besoin de se convaincre que le moment venu, il pourrait faire face à la musique. Mais très vite, il se laissa aller, réalisant que ces quelques images sur un écran et les sons refaits de crissements de pneus ne se rapprochaient pas tellement de la réalité. Et l'idée de rouler au ras du sol pour se griser de vitesse l'enchantait malgré toute la peine qu'elle lui évoquait. Depuis sa dernière sortie dans un bar, il n'avait plus été qu'à 100 à l'heure et moins et cela lui semblait long. Horriblement, péniblement long…

Au milieu du film, ils passèrent à une comédie romantique, tous les deux beaucoup trop critiques quant aux erreurs mécaniques et physiques que les réalisateurs avaient faits. Edward, bien qu'il aurait du se coucher tôt pour s'entraîner un peu avant de partir à son rendez-vous, resta éveillé tout le long du film, un bras passé autour des épaules de Winry, la laissant se lover contre lui. Vers la fin, il posa doucement son menton sur les cheveux soyeux de son ami, en réprimant un soupir. L'héroïne éplorée venait de découvrir que l'homme dont elle tombait amoureux était en fait le concurrent qui avait réduit à néant sa petite entreprise. Et elle le pardonna, bien entendu. Edward trouvait cela étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir mariné longtemps pour une fin expédiée sans plus ni moins.

Puis, il n'aimait pas tellement cette actrice ou ce genre de film. Il trouvait qu'il manquait un peu du côté comédie et qu'on insistait trop sur le romantisme. Ce n'était pas son genre de romantisme non plus. Il préféra faire des plans pour inviter Winry à sortir dans un vrai rendez-vous galant. Quand le générique se mit à défiler, ils échangèrent un bref regard, se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre.

-Il est tard, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-C'est vrai… Tu es fatiguée?

-Non, avec l'école, d'habitude, je reste levée plus tard que ça.

-Tu me fais penser que je devrais reprendre mon bac… Il me restait qu'un an à faire…

-Tu viendrais avec moi à Rush Valley alors? Tu es assez brillant pour rentrer dans mon programme!

-Ça va dépendre de ce qui se décidera demain.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont te donner une réponse tout de suite?

-Je me suis un peu renseigné à propos de Dante et ils engagent leur monde tout de suite ou pas du tout. Un de leur coureur a pris sa retraite et ils doivent le remplacer.

-Oh, tu parles de Bradley?

-Ouais.

-C'est dommage pour lui non, qu'il n'ait jamais pu reprendre sa revanche sur Mustang? Dès que celui-là est arrivé, il a détrôné King et son écurie et il se coltine les victoires depuis.

-Bradley méritait d'être détrôné. Il était dangereux sur une piste.

Winry abandonna en se souvenant combien Ed était bon en potins de courses. Il savait presque tout sur tous les coureurs. Leur fiche technique, leur genre au course, leur façon d'attaquer l'asphalte, de rouler, de fonctionner avec leur équipe de puits. Elle, elle connaissait leur voiture et les moteurs dessous et encore, chaque écurie s'efforçait de garder ses secrets pour elle. Elle nicha son visage contre le torse d'Edward, son souffle frôlant sa peau nue à travers le col de sa chemise. Il lui caressa un peu les cheveux et ils restèrent ainsi, appuyé l'un sur l'autre, se laissant rassurer par la simple présence de l'autre.

À un moment donné les mèches dorés de Winry se coincèrent dans les articulations des doigts d'acier d'Edward, qui avait fini par se servir de sa main droite, par réflexe, elle poussa un petit cri et ils se séparèrent brusquement, refroidi par cet incident.

-Excuse-moi, Winry, je…

Il était catastrophé, il ne pouvait même pas passer les doigts dans ses cheveux sans leur rappeler à tous les deux combien ils étaient différents. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour se convaincre de ne jamais la toucher avec son automail, pour ne pas sentir sa réaction au froid de l'acier.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est… Edward, je sais parfaitement que tu as un automail et ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un prototype, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas adapté à toutes les situations.

-Pas adapté?! Répéta-t-il en haussant un peu le ton. Si je ne faisais pas attention, je pourrais te briser le bras avec ça!

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il désignait l'automail qu'elle lui avait fabriqué avec tout son amour et sa bonne volonté. Il prononçait ce simple mot « ça » avec une sorte dégoût honteux qui lui sembla innaceptable.

-Ed, si mes cheveux étaient mêlés, tu m'aurais fait mal même avec ta main gauche et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voir comme un robot ou je ne sais quoi, tu es toujours toi!

Elle avait frappé juste, il essayait encore de se retrouver, de se reconstruire avec ses membres artificiels et en même temps, il se trouvait idiot de ne pas déjà être passé par-dessus.

-Mais… tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Pour seconder ses dires, il lui posa une main sur la joue de son amie, la faisant tressaillir à cause du froid de ses doigts.

-Quand je te touche, c'est pour te glacer la peau… Et si je te prends dans mes bras…, sa voix brisa malgré lui.

-Ton corps me réchauffe lui, lui rappela-t-elle en refermant sa main sur celle de son automail et la retenant sur sa joue. Comment veux-tu faire des courses si tu as peur de toi-même? Je t'aime Ed. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je préfère te voir avec ses automails plutôt que de songer que j'aurais pu te perdre dans cet accident.

Elle ne le laissa pas répliquer et le força à écarter les bras pour s'agenouiller sur ses cuisses. Elle passa lentement les bras autour de son cou, prenant le temps de frôler sa peau de la sienne, se penchant sur lui. Edward repoussa ses scrupules pour poser une main –la gauche- derrière sa tête et son automail se referma sur la taille de son amie, l'attirant aussi près que possible. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, avant de se laisser emporter par la tension de leurs nerfs un instant. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour enfin se retrouver, pour s'aimer au jour le jour.

Ed se crut au paradis quand les mains de Winry fouillèrent ses cheveux, lentement, amoureusement, alors qu'il l'embrassait avec plus de ferveur encore, cherchant son souffle un peu plus entre chaque baiser afin que le prochain dure plus longtemps. Il voulait la remercier d'être là, la remercier de le supporter avec tous ses travers et ses manies. Mais il n'osait pas parler de peur de rompre le charme. C'était mieux que dans sa Lamborghini, ils avaient plus d'espace et Winry se pressait davantage contre lui, la chaleur montait dans la pièce. Elle gémit comme il la retournait sur le divan, l'étendant sous lui. Il avait glissé une main sous sa blouse, sur son ventre ferme et chaud. Il brûlait de lui montrer tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, brûlait de lui donner tout ce qu'il était, de l'avoir à lui toute entière, de l'entendre gémir son nom… La tête lui tournait. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se rappela que c'était Winry qui l'embrassait. La Winry qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et avait si longtemps considéré comme sa sœur. La Winry qu'il désirait depuis des années déjà, trop gêné pour l'admettre.

Au début, il avait cru qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un ami pour elle. Maintenant, ils ne pourraient certainement plus se considérer comme de simples amis, pas alors qu'ils semblaient cimenté l'un à l'autre. Elle bougea sous lui, lui arrachant une plainte comme son bas ventre frôlait son sexe dur à travers leurs vêtements. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules en le sentant s'éloigner tout à coup. Ils tremblaient tous les deux.

-Edward, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec une telle voix et faillit craquer. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait, pour la première fois, ce serait juste pour chacun d'eux, alors pourquoi hésitait-il? Pourquoi hésitait-il encore? Avec les autres filles, ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais cette fois, ça lui faisait presque mal. Il voyait la peur de Winry dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas, elle non plus. Leur corps réagissait plus fort que leur raison, et s'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle très vite, il finirait pas franchir la limite. S'il allait trop loin, il lui ferait du mal. Et il était tard déjà, si tard. Elle savait parfaitement quel dilemme se jouait dans l'esprit de son ami. Elle était trop bien placée pour le savoir. Il était pâle et essoufflé déjà, elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression dans son regard.

-C'est trop vite hein?

Sa main gauche hésitait sous la blouse de la jeune femme, à l'orée de sa brassière. Tout son corps suppliait Edward de ne pas attendre sa réponse et la peau de Winry était si douce sous ses doigts. Il se stabilisa avec son automail, essayant de ne plus s'appuyer sur elle. C'était dur, elle avait passé une jambe autour de son dos…

-Je ne sais pas Edward. Je crois que oui. Mais j'aimerais que ça arrive quand même…

-Tu as peur? , demanda-t-il.

-Un peu. Beaucoup même.

-Winry, si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, il faut que tu fasses un choix tout de suite. J'ai mes limites.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient si loin si vite, mais ça semblait si naturel. Elle avait toujours aimé Edward, toujours aimé être avec lui. Et quand il l'embrassait, elle devenait folle…

Elle le sentit s'appuyer sur elle un peu plus et jamais elle n'avait eu autant conscience qu'il était un homme, jamais cette idée ne lui avait inspiré autant de crainte. Elle s'était déjà imaginé dans les bras d'Edward, mais quand elle essayait d'en imaginer plus, quand elle essayait de deviner l'impression qu'elle aurait si jamais il… Winry sentit une angoisse étrange grandir entre elle. C'était comme de l'impatience mêlée à la peur. Lentement, en s'enfonçant un peu dans le divan pour s'éloigner de lui et de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de la tempête qu'il avait créé dans son ventre, elle secoua la tête.

Ed ne pourrait jamais dire s'il était déçu ou soulagé. Il retira sa main de sous sa blouse et se releva lentement, gêné par la réaction de son corps. Il ne savait plus comment la regarder et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer un point de son anatomie à travers son jean. Il se sentit rougir et chercha sa contenance alors qu'elle s'asseyait et remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

-Il… il est vraiment tard, je vais aller me coucher, prétexta-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, se détournant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide!

-Ed, attends!

Mille et une chose passèrent à travers la tête du coureur automobile, mais il ne se retourna pas tout à fait. Il tua ses espoirs tout de suite, furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre ses pulsions. Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule droite, l'air complètement égaré. Elle marchait dans sa direction. Il essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Il avait les jambes molles. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur son automail pour se donner une chance. Se détourner tout à fait quand elle fut trop proche. Les bras de Winry passèrent autour de sa taille et elle s'appuya doucement contre son dos, lui arrachant une très légère plainte. Sa poitrine dans ses omoplates, ses mains douces sur lui, non, c'était un supplice.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Moi aussi Winry, je t'aime, répondit-il.

-Quand nous serons prêts, tout les deux, tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette idée lui ôta un poids des épaules. Il avait toujours sa confiance. Il l'avait même plus que jamais. Mais il la voulait encore…

-Tant mieux. Bonne nuit Winry, fit-il en l'obligeant délicatement à détacher ses mains de sa taille pour avoir une chance de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Winry frissonna rien qu'à resonger à ce qui avait failli se produire. Ça avait été à la fois si bon et stressant! Edward lui aurait fait l'amour et elle avait refusé! Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Maintenant qu'il était à l'autre bout de la maison, sous sa douche froide, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était passé aussi proche de découvrir son ami sous le dernier jour qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son amant. Il était passé à deux doigts de devenir son amant. Et ça faisait quoi, un jour et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble? Avaient-ils attendus trop longtemps? Est-ce qu'il y avait des règles à respecter pour cela? Et comment saurait-elle qu'elle serait prête? Comment savoir si elle ne venait pas de perdre une chance unique, alors qu'Ed s'apprêtait à retourner dans le monde de la course ou il pouvait mourir à tout moment? Elle remonta la couverture sur sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le vide, qu'elle oublie toutes ses impressions incroyables. Elle rougit en se rappelant cette brûlure dans son ventre et l'émoi dans tout son être. « Ed m'aime. »pensa-t-elle. Elle essaya de se le répéter comme un mantra pour s'endormir. Elle ne devait pas penser à toutes les façons dont il aurait pu lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait réellement et c'était déjà énorme.

…

Ed échangea un bref signe de tête avec Lust avant de se glisser dans le cockpit de la voiture. Il attacha sa ceinture avec des gestes raides mais précis. Il était résolu. Terrifié, mais résolu. Et en rebranchant le volant du bolide, il se sentit prêt. Il enclencha le moteur et rugit presque avec lui en s'installant sur l'aire de départ. Envy avait un casque noir et lui fit un petit signe de la main, assis dans son propre bolide. Lust se positionna entre les deux voitures, sur la ligne départ, un fusil à la main, sa robe échancré lui donnant l'air presque fragile. La chaleur du bitume transformait les images en bandes floues, troublés par des vagues vaporeuses et la jeune femme sembla fondre un instant, alors qu'elle levait gracieusement son bras et le filet d'avertissement.

Edward n'entendit pas le coup partir, il n'y avait que le bruit de son moteur dans ses oreilles. Ses roues crissèrent sur l'asphalte avant que l'adhérence ne fasse son œuvre. Il roulait et son kilomètre heure grimpa en flèche. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder, il devinait chaque saut dans l'échelle de la vitesse, chaque bond qui l'amenait plus loin. Les chevaux vapeurs filaient avec lui, le monde n'était plus qu'une longue piste, sans fin. Il n'y avait qu'un adversaire et il était loin derrière. Pas de rétroviseur pour le voir, pas besoin. Edward savait qu'il allait à 300, à 500, à 800 km/h. La piste s'allongeait et il acheva le premier tour. Son cœur battait au même rythme que le moteur, lui aussi à 800 kilomètres heure. C'était bon, c'était bon, c'était comme s'il retrouvait tout ce qui lui avait manqué. Il tournait, il aurait voulu accéléré encore. Le monde n'existait plus. Tout n'était qu'infini. Il avait 100 tours à faire, mais ça ne semblait pas assez. Il calma sa respiration, se détendit tout en accentuant sa concentration. Les minutes filaient. Il entendait les commentaires de Bradley et Greed dans le haut-parleur de son casque. Il ne les comprenait pas vraiment, il n'y faisait pas attention. Il se sentait revivre. Comme lorsque Winry l'embrassait, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que son père le lançait en l'air pour le rattraper. Mais il n'y avait que lui sur la route, que lui qui contrôlait et il ne se laisserait pas tomber. Aucune peur ne pouvait l'arrêter à cet instant, aucun doute.

À un moment donné, les choses devenaient simples. La vitesse, la piste, les concurrents. Quels concurrents? Il était loin devant, il redépassait Envy, encore, encore.

Edward ralentit au bout d'une heure, tremblant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais roulé si vite, jamais si bien, Bradley le regardait avec des yeux ronds et Greed lui regardait la voiture fumante que l'adolescent avait utilisée pour l'essai.

-C'est la première fois que tu cours depuis ton accident, c'est bien ce que tu as dit? , demanda Lust, tout aussi choqué que les deux autres.

Ed fut interrompu dans sa réponse par un bruit terrible de tole écrasé. Envy venait d'emboutir sa voiture avec la sienne! Il freina à mort et sortit en grognant, l'air furieux.

-Qui c'est qui m'a foutu de la camelote pareille? Comment a-t-il pu me dépasser comme ça? Ce n'est encore qu'une recrue et…!

-Envy, tais-toi. Tu sais ce qu'il nous en coûte en matériel à cause de toi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de foncer dans cette voiture, le coupa Greed.

Edward resta silencieux un moment, regardant la scène d'accident que venait de créer son collègue potentiel. Le coureur blême détacha ses cheveux verts en serrant les dents, furieux. Il avait volontairement foncé dans une autre voiture et ne portait aucune marque du choc, comme s'il était invincible.

-Alors, Elric, c'était ton premier vrai retour sur un champ de course depuis l'accident, pas vrai?

-Ouais…

Lust et Bradley échangèrent un bref regard. Envy avait croisé les bras et pestait silencieusement, toujours aussi frustré.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres tests à faire. Tu vois comme notre dernière recrue est instable. Tant que vous savez courir, vous êtes engagés ici et toi, indubitablement, tu sais courir. Ça te plairait de repartir dans les courses?

Ed n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit si simple. Il avait été terriblement nerveux de reprendre le volant, mais voilà, il semblait accepter d'office. Il se rappela un peu l'inquiétude de Winry et hésita une fraction de seconde à cause du tempérament inquiétant d'Envy.

-Ça oui.

-Alors c'est décidé. Maintenant, tu es un coureur de Dante. Ton entraînement commence dans deux semaines. Viens nous allons régler les formalités, déclara Bradley avec un sourire engageant.

Lust fit un clin d'œil charmeur au jeune homme, pour le féliciter de sa réussite. Envy grogna un faible bravo, ruminant. Greed se dirigeait vers les deux voitures qui fumaient réellement cette fois, l'air anéanti.

-Mon pauvre bébé, elle sortait tout juste du garage et voilà qu'elle y retourne déjà! Envy, cette fois, tu vas payer les réparations avec les intérêts.

-Tu peux toujours courir, vieux croulons!

-Envy!

Ed rit avec Bradley devant cette scène. C'était une drôle d'ambiance pour une équipe d'écurie. Mais il pourrait bien s'y faire. Surtout si Winry devenait l'une de leur chef mécano…

À s.u.i.v.r.e…

Ouais, bon, vous me direz que c'est un peu expédié, mais je veux revenir au monde la course et quant à l'edwin, ben, j'ai classé la fic M, c'est pas pour rien, je risque d'aller plus loin dans l'avenir. Vous pouvez penser qu'Ed et Winry sont un peu rapides en affaire, puisque après tout, ils sont un peu coincés d'habitude, mais dans le manga, ils ont 16 ans presque 17, comme dans la plupart des fics et dans mon histoire, Ed s'en va sur 20 ou 21. Alors, je trouve normal qu'ils passent au niveau supérieur. C'est la première fois que j'exploite une relation amoureuse comme ça et que je pousse Ed et Winry dans un niveau aussi sérieux et intense de leur relation. Ça me plait bien. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop les faire ooc, mais c'est pas facile dans ce genre de situation, vu que FMA est un manga d'action et pas un shojo. –anyway, si c'était un shojo, j'aimerais sûrement pas ça suffisamment pour faire des fics dessus-. Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos commentaires. La suite aussitôt que possible.

Radiklement


End file.
